Dark Days Of A Werewolf
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Derek Hale meets a person from his past, who has a deep connection with. Alanna Haven chose a long time ago by imprinting on Derek Hale to be her mate. Now that Alanna Haven is back in Derek's life, can he protect his pack and his future mate? Derek Hale/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- A blast from the past

**I only own Alanna Haven. The other characters and Teen Wolf belong to MTV.**

Alanna Haven stood outside of the Hale's house in a teal summer dress, a faint smile on her face as she brushed her light brown hair out of her eyes. It had been a couple years since she had left her hometown in Beacon Hills, California. Alanna and her family used to live right next door to the Hales because they were born werewolves as well. Derek and her used to be really good friends and grew up together. She sighed as she sat down and the pouch and brought her knees up close to her face. She wondered what Derek was going to do when he saw her. Alanna had just left one night without a word and never kept in contact with him. That was all due to Peter Hale threating and chasing her out of town. The wind picked up and Alanna stuck her nose up catching his scent, the one she had loved. Alanna knew when she was sixteen that Derek was the one who would be her mate because she was drawn to him and everything evolved around him to her. She slowly walked back in the shadows and waited for him to come to the house.

Derek had parked his Black Camaro closer to the road as he walked towards the house. He had just got done talking with Isaac. He was now the Alpha and was working on his pack. Derek's nose caught a familiar scent as he started to run towards the house. Could it be her and could it be really her? He had his doubts about it and hoped it was her. He had grew up with Alanna Haven and had fallen in love with her after the whole thing with Kate Argent killing his family. He used to sneak through her bedroom window and sleep with her when something was bugging him or he would watch her sleep. Derek wished he would have listened to Alanna warning him after her family was gunned down and she moved in with them. She could not stand to lose another family and it happened to her. Just one night she disappeared but, he felt her kiss him. He had asked Laura if she knew anything because she was the Alpha and Laura had no idea and told him that Alanna had imprinted on him a long time ago to be her mate. Derek looked for her a little and gave up on it when everything had happened with Laura and Peter. He stopped in front of the house searching for her. He had red eyes looking in the shadows until another pair of red eyes were looking back at him, Derek's heart beated fast in his chest wondering if this werewolf had killed Alanna. Alanna could hear his heart and smiled as she stepped out of the shadows and her eyes went back to light blue. Derek stood there looking up at her and did not believe what he saw. She slowly walked down the steps and walked towards him. Derek walked past her, still hurt from the fact that she left. Alanna followed him close and into the house.

"That is not a warm welcome to an old friend, Derek" Alana said as she sat down on the stair railing inside the house. He looked over at her with hard features and feeling on his face. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should have not come back to help when she found a blonde hair teenage girl named, Erica, who told her to help him. Alanna and Derek were the same age and she felt like he did not even care she was here.

"I do not except to see someone from my past just show up here without a word. How many years has it been Alanna, ten years without a phone call or a letter. It is hard to trust you after what you did." Derek replied

She slowly got up and walked over to him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder but he shoved it off. It had been ten years since she leaved without a word. She sighed and began to talk.

" I heard you need some help since the alpha pack is here. I know I should have left like I did but you would not understand what I had to do in order to protect you. I still lo... Care for you Derek."

" How does that make me feel, Alanna. Then one day you vanish and I never hear from you. Now you show up and wait to help me. I do not know if I trust you."

Alanna winced at the raise in his tone. She backed up a little even though she was an alpha too. The males were more dominate than the females. Derek calmed himself down and walked towards her. She kept her head lowered and did not move. Derek pulled her into his arms and caught her sweet scent, he sighed. She tried to get away from him and struggled. Alanna had felt like she did not want to be touched because her last alpha had raped her after they got into an argument and a week later she killed him. Then her pack just broke apart and she was an omega. Derek held her tight and could tell she was arousal a little, she growled. He did not let go because he loved to have her near him as close as possible. She had been on his mind since the day she left. He lifted her chin up and caught her lips with his. He felt her relax a little and clam down. Derek broke the kiss and Alanna wined a little. He laughed a little with a smirk on his face. She smiled up at him with her light blue eyes glowing.

"Where have you been all this time?" Derek asked

"I have not been that far because I could not stand to be too far away from you. That is one thing about imprinting on someone; you are drawn to them and can feel their pain. I should have killed her for all the pain she put us through." Alanna replied

Derek's eyes widen as he looked at her. Could it have been her that helped him escape from Kate? The scent he caught was not her but, he could not see anything because everything was moving so fast but he felt a kiss on his cheek. Alanna smirk at him with a sexy smirk and her eyes had mischief in them. Derek put his hand on her cheek and she nuzzled into his hand. Alanna smiled softy as he began to speak.

"You are the one who attacked Kate when she had me chained up and torturing me. I could not get your scent and how did you know where I was?"

"I heard you howl and I smelled you out. I always knew your scent. Plus, I could feel your pain and being an alpha has its perks. Plus, it did not help that she licked your abs that belong to me." Alanna replied

"So, did you see when Erica kissed me when she kissed me, when you were under my nose didn't you, Alanna?"

"Yeah, if any one touches what is mine again. I will rip out their throat and heart with my teeth." She growled

Derek smirked ant looked at his cell phone for the time. It was already one and he was going to meet Scott and Stiles at the school. Alanna sighed as she closed her eyes. She had not been getting much sleep the last couple of days. She was leaned up against a wall with her eyes closed. Derek waked quietly towards her trying to sneak up on her. He was just a couple inches from her face when she opened her eyes and smiled. Alanna rubbed her nose with his and wrapped her arms around him snuggling closer to him. Derek told her that he had to go and meet up with some people he knew. Alanna asked if she could go with him and he told her yes. Allan took running out of the house and through the woods. Derek was right behind her and was smirking. It was like they were little kids again playing chase. Derek caught her in his arms and she laughed making his heart fill up with joy.

"What is my reward for winning?" Derek asked

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Derek opened the passenger car door and Alanna climbed in. Derek got in his side of the car and started up. He wore his sunglass and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Alanna glanced over at him and smirk thinking he was looking as sexy as hell. She looked out the window and Derek turned his no feeling self on again. She twirled her hair with her figure until they came to a complete stop in front of a worn down jeep with a boy with a buzz cut and brown eyes looking at them. Derek called him over and the boy came over slowly. He looked nervous and scared because Alanna could smell it on him. Derek sounded a little anger as the boy told him something important. Alanna leaned over and smiled. The boy smiled back at her looking her over, which caused Derek to growl and Alanna ignored it.

"Hi, I am Alanna Haven. I am one of Derek's old friends what is your name?" Alana asked

"My name is Stiles Stilinsk. You are very beautiful." The boy said

"You better just be friends with her, Stiles. We will go find Scott." Derek said

"Derek, you are really lucky." Stiles said as he walked away. Derek smiled and Alanna felt happy to see him like that. They headed to the hospital as fast as they could. Alanna was out of the car first and ran towards the doors and got in. She caught the scents as Derek came in and followed him running. Derek went to a room on a different floor, but Alanna on her floor caught the glimpse of a Nurse who was an alpha werewolf by his eyes and another werewolf with short raven hair going into and elevator. She made it just before the doors closed and fell on the floor. The boy and the African American alpha were at it. The young beta was on the floor and Alanna got up. Alanna smirk in her wolf form and went after the other alpha. He threw her into the ceiling and she fell on the floor just like he did the beta. Alanna got back up and started to fight again and scratched the other alpha's face. The Beta was down again and Alanna was caught around the throat and was being choked to death. She tried to break free but could not. The alpha told the beta that he was an alpha just as the doors opened and claws stuck into the male alpha's back. Another voice said he was an alpha too and caught Alanna. Derek looked worried as he held on to her.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Derek asked

The Beta looked at him and said something. Derek told the beta to take another boy who was on a stretcher to carry him. On the way to the car Derek introduced them both to her as the one she helped fight was Scott McCall and the other with light brown hair was Isaac. They drove back to Derek's house and Scott asked him if this was where he really lived. Derek told him no and began to work on Isaac. Derek had set Alanna down on the couch to go take care of Isaac's wounds from the alpha on the inside. Alanna huffed and tried to go somewhere to look at the deep cut on her side, where she could lift up her shirt without having teenage boys drool over her. Alanna tried to get up but, Derek growled at her every time she moved to get back up. She did not need everyone drooling over her body as she check her injuries and changed her clothes. It was not like she needed any help or a babysitter. Sometimes she just hated her life all to gather. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and lay back against the couch. Derek and Scott talked about werewolf things and Alanna remembered something. She had left something very important in her Ford mustang. Alanna looked into the other room and noticed that Derek was busy still and decided to make a run for it. She heard Derek bark at Scott to go after her but, she was to swift for Scott. Alanna got to her car in no time and grabbed some clean clothes and a chocker. It was her mother's and she always wore it to feel closer to her dad family. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had not been paying attention while she was getting her things. The hand spun her around and pushed her against her car. She was face to face with Derek, who did not look too happy with her at the moment. Derek looked anger at her and she tried to get away from him as fast as she could but, he held her in place. Derek growled a little bit to get her attention and Alanna sighed.

"You could have waited, Alanna." Derek said

"What are you going to do about it, Derek? Spank me as if. I had to get something and I want to get changed. I cannot do it when teenage boys are around. You have been playing doctor. I can take care of myself you know!" Alanna shot back

"You could not have waited for help. It is not like I have not seen you naked before. By the way do not give me any ideas like that." Derek said

A blush came across Alanna's cheeks when Derek said that. They were both teenagers at the time and he would come into her room through the window. One she was not paying attention and he came in after she was getting dressed. She shook her head at the thought as Derek took her hand. They got back to the house and Derek let go of Alanna's hand as she wined a little. Derek went back over to Stiles and Scott. They were talking about Scott getting a tattoo. Derek called her over to help Stiles hold down Scott. Alanna held down Scott as Derek burned the design of what Scott wanted on his arms. The design was two bands and Alanna wondered what the meaning was behind it. When they were finished, Scott and Stiles left talking about a normal life but, Scott stopped by the door and asked Derek why it was painted. Derek told him to leave it be. Scott let his claws come out and scratched at the door and saw the mark of the alpha pack on it. Scott looked at Derek and then at Alanna when she growled. Scott and Stiles left and Alanna grabbed at her right side. She wined a little and Derek went to her side and started to pull up her dress to take a look. A deep cut was on her side and was healing but not fast enough. Alanna whined as Derek ran his hand over it. He then took something out of Alanna's bag and walked back over. He gave Alanna the shot and watched as the wound disappeared. He noticed the blood on her dress and her side, he put Isaac in his car and Alanna followed in her. Derek rushed Isaac up to his apartment and then helped Alanna. Alanna stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower and washed the blood away. She dressed herself in a purple sun dress and came out to sit in Derek's lap. She snuggled up close to him and nuzzled his neck. Derek sighed and held her close to him.

"What are we going to do about the Alpha Pack?" Alanna asked

"We will find more help and fight back. I need to make sure nothing happens to you now that you are going to be my mate." Derek replied

"I love you, Derek Hale. I will go where you go." Alanna said as she fell asleep in Derek's arms. Derek sat there wonder what was going to happen to him now that he had a mate to watch over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bonding

Alanna moved a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder to be greeted by Isaac. She tried to snuggle up to Derek once more and fall back to sleep but, Isaac kept on shaking her. He was really starting to piss her off because she went to spend more time sleeping in her mate's arms. Alanna then let out a low warning growl and had her eyes change red. Isaac growled back at her with golden eyes. Derek felt and heard Alanna and slowly opened his eyes. Alanna was now off his lap face to face with Isaac and Derek did not like it one bit. He growled and Alanna stopped and went over to his side standing with her head rested on his chest. Isaac looked at their way but stopped due to his alpha telling him too. Isaac kept his eyes on Alanna not knowing if he should trust her. Alanna whined into Derek's chest just wanting to just be alone with him.

"Who the hell is she?" Isaac asked

" An old friend of mine and her name is Alanna Haven. You will be respectful towards her. If you do anything to her, it will be the last thing you do. "Derek replied

"Why is she so special, Derek?" Isaac questioned

"She is going to be my mate." Derek growled

Isaac backed off and went outside for a walk. Alanna was still snuggled up against Derek , not wanting to move. She sighed as she enjoyed the smell of his scent. Derek put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to make sure she was ok. He placed his left hand on her cheek and she nuzzled against it. Alanna felt really special and safe with Derek. She opened her light blue eyes and looked into his hazel ones with a smile on her face. Derek slowly leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She whined when he broke away and started to walk away from her. They had slept together on the couch all night long and he needed to go take a shower. Alanna sighed as she went to go get something to eat. Alanna stopped mid-way to the kitchen because she wanted to change into something more comfortable. She ran to her purple and black duffel bag and started to dig through it. She found a pair of jeans and looked for a shirt and could not find one. Alanna decided to change in Derek's room because someone was using the bathroom and she was going to be staying in his room with him. She took off her dress and put on the jeans. It was weird being in Derek's room after so long. It was a dark green and had only a mattress on the floor. Alanna stood there and looked everything over in blue jeans and a white bra. She glazed over her right side with her light blue eyes and noticed a small scar. She sighed and ran a hand through her curly dirty blonde hair. Derek came walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist and looking at her. He just stood there and took the sight in. Even when they were teenagers, Alanna was always beautiful, graceful, and delegate. She took great pride in being born a werewolf. Alanna turned to see him and smiled up and him with her eyes glowing.

"Why are you just standing her in a bra and jeans?" Derek asked

"I decided to change and only found a pair of jeans. I did not find a shirt that I wanted to wear and I have to wash most of my clothes." Alanna replied

"You decide to come in and wear one of my shirts." Derek said

Alanna nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms around Derek. Derek could tell that she was a little aroused by the sight of him. He laughed a little and went to his dresser to grab a shirt for Alanna. He was a little aroused when he saw her as well. Derek also, noticed the small scar and sighed. Alanna slowly put on a black choker with a little half-moon hanging from it and walked out of the room. Derek put on a pair of underwear, a grey t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, he then headed towards the kitchen and saw Alanna watching Isaac. Alanna was talking to him in a peaceful tone even if there was tension between them. Alanna slowly turned and looked at Derek with a smile on her face. He had a smirk on his face because she looked good in his black t-shirt.

"I need to go shopping for some more clothes and I need to get something to eat. Do you want to come with, Love?" Alanna asked

"If Isaac does not need me and I have time to waste before we can go and see if we can get Isaac to remember anything that happened to him, Then I will go." Derek replied

"I am good, Derek." Isaac said

Alanna got up and headed towards the door and Derek followed her. He grabbed her hand in his. They walked out to his black Camaro and headed down the road. Alanna listened to the radio in the car and one of her favorite songs came on, "Listen to your Heart" by Cascada. Alanna started to sing along.

"I know there is something in the wake of your smile. I get the notion in the look of your eyes. You've built of love but then that love falls apart, Your piece of heaven turns to dark. Listen to your heart when he's calling for you." Alanna sang

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Alanna smiled and looked out the window. She had to buy some t-shirts, jeans, bras, and underwear. Derek parked the car and they headed inside and many of the girls looked at Derek. Most of them were eyeing him up with their mouths open and it put Alanna over the edge. Derek just laughed at what Alanna was doing because he was not going to leave her side.

"Sweetheart, it is ok. They all mean nothing because everything I want I got right here." Derek said

"Well, you get the same way when guys check me out. You even did it when we were in high school. All those dumb asses can keep their mouths shut and we will not have a problem but, if they start to flirt with you so help me." Alanna said

Derek kissed her and squeezed her hand getting her to relax a little. They were walking into a Victoria Secret's store and Alanna looked at bras and underpants. Derek made some smart as comments about some of the things and even pick out a few things for Alanna, like a blue lace bra and a purple bra. When he did things a blush crept over Alanna's cheeks. Derek noticed a guy looking at Alanna like candy out of the corner of his eye. Derek watched the guy as he walked towards to Alanna. He let a growl out that only Alanna could hear. She snapped her head and looked towards him and then saw the guy coming. Alanna went towards Derek and grabbed his arm, they both growled at the guy and he went running away. Alanna paid for her things and they then went to HotTopic. Alanna then browsed through some t-shirts with a couple of pairs of jeans in her arm. Derek to this time to look around the store and then something caught his eye. It was a dark blue choker with a howling wolf pendant hanging from it. He quickly grabbed it and went to go pay for it before Alanna noticed. Alanna paid for her things and grabbed Derek's hand as they walked; she rested her head on his shoulder. Derek got them some beagles to eat and then they went back to the car and headed home. Alanna sighed and Derek could tell that something was wrong. He could also, catch the faint scent of her going into heat. Most of the times females had to be locked up for a couple days but, that was with a Beta who could not control themselves. He was not sure with and alpha and tomorrow she might be worse and it would not be good for her to be around young male werewolves. Alanna looked at him with her eyes flashing in between red and blue. Alanna grabbed her leg and let her claws dig in and let her leg to bleed. She had been doing fine while she was by herself but, being this close to Derek was driving her mad. She growled and tried to open the car door to get out and head to the woods because she was not sure if Derek was ready to make their bond stronger. Alanna tried to think about something else like when she beat the shit out of Kate Argent when she hurt Derek and licked him. Derek sent a text to Isaac to be out of the apartment and to not let Scott and Stiles bug him. Alanna look at Derek with red glowing eyes.

"Derek, stop the car." Alanna growled

"No, we are going to go through with this. It is just going to be a little sooner than I planned." Derek yelled back

"Derek, if you are not ready, we do not have to do it. It can wait. Just let me go into the woods for a little bit." She growled

Derek parked the car in the drive way and got out quick. Alanna tried to open the door up to get out and into the woods but, Derek had it still locked. She growled and tried to reach for the button to unlock it. Derek grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her and shut the door, carrying her fast into the apartment. He ran through the house and into his bedroom, putting Alanna down on the bed. He got on top of her and started to kiss her making her calm down a little. It was strange that Alanna went into heat so early because she had marked it down from her last one it was supposed to be next week. Right now, she did not think about anything else and just Derek. Soon, the clothes were laying on the floor and moans could be heard.

A couple hours later, Alanna woke up to Derek's phone ringing. She rolled to her side and noticed that Derek was gone and hearded the shower going. She quickly picked it up and answered it.

"_Hello?" Alanna said_

"_Alanna? It is Scott and where is Derek?" Scott asked_

"_He is in the shower. What do you need?"Alanna asked_

"_Just bring Isaac to the vet clinic. I think Dr. Deaton can help us." Scott said_

Then Scott hung up the phone. Alanna placed the phone down and got up to gather her clothes. Derek came walking in with a pair of jeans on and noticed Alanna jump when she had finished putting on her underwear and jeans. Dere smirked and went over to kiss her neck. Alanna sighed and began to talk.

"Scott wants us to take Isaac to the vet clinic because he thinks Dr. Deaton can help us with Isaac's memories."

"Dam it; I thought we could have more play time." Derek said

They both got ready and took Isaac to the vet clinic. Scott and Stiles were already there waiting for them. Stiles smirked at Alanna and Derek growled at him. They walked into the clinic and went into a back room with a tub filled with ice cubes and cold water. Isaac climbed in and leaned back. Derek and Scott pushed him under and held him under until Isaac was hypnotized. Dr. Deaton asked Isaac about what the placed looked like and what he saw. Isaac said it was a big stone building and that he saw Boyd in a vault with another girl. Also, that Erica was dead. Derek said he did not believe it and argued with Stiles about it. Dr. Deaton, Alanna, Scott, and Isaac headed out of the room. Alanna knew that Derek wanted to go in and save them.

"It is good to see you doing well, Alanna." Dr. Deaton said

"It has been awhile since the last patch up with that fight with Kate." Alanna replied

Derek came out with Scott behind him. Alanna sighed when she heard that they were going to have Peter Hale help them to get some of Isaac's memories back. Isaac said that he did not like Peter and Derek said he did not either. Derek, Alanna. And Isaac went back to the apartment. Peter was there waiting for them. Alanna growled and Derek grabbed her hand telling her that she was with him now and nothing was going to happen. They stepped out of the car and Peter smiled at them. Peter's eyes lingered on Alanna. She flashed her eyes red at him and growled. Peter just smiled at her.

"Well, well, if it is not the lovely Alanna Haven, can see that my nephew has made a wise choice in a mate." Peter said

"You should be laying underground dead. After all the hell you put me through." Alanna growled

"You became an alpha after the help I gave you." Peter replied

Alanna lunged at him but, Derek caught her in his arms. She was pissed that Derek stopped her because she could kill Peter right there and now. Derek warned him that Isaac and him did not care for him and that he should do what they needed help on. Peter stuck his claws in the back of Isaac's neck and got the memories from Isaac Derek told Scott that they were going to get Boyd and Erica. Derek was about to leave and Alanna grabbed his hand to go with but, he shook her off.

"I am going with you!" Alanna shouted

"No, you are staying here where it is safe. I cannot lose you." Derek shouted

"It is not going to be any better with me staying her. Now that our bond is stronger it is hard to be alone. I am an alpha too and can handle myself. Where you go I go." Alanna replied

Derek growled at her with red growling eyes and Alanna did not back down. Alanna did the same thing right back. Derek walked closer to her and she did not move. Derek had to make sure that he was the top alpha. He slowly walked up to her and grabbed her into his arms. He ran his teeth up and down her neck. He bit her little making her yelp. Derek then kissed her and took off. Alanna watched as Scott and Derek leave before taking off in the woods herself. She was using Derek's scent to guide her and she was making good time. Alanna watched from the woods as Derek and Scott climbed a ladder to get in, she kept her distance and followed. Soon, she found herself in a vault with an African and American teenage boy with Cora, Derek's little sister. Alanna covered her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek. She could smell Scott and Derek coming. She hid in the shadows and waited. She then listened to her surroundings. Derek froze when he saw Cora standing right in front of him.

"Derek and Alanna get out of here." Cora said

Scott was on his phone and Alanna notices how the moon light bounced off the stone wall and got a bad feeling. She saw an African American woman close the vault off with a mountain ash closing it off so no one could get out. Scott asked who the girl was and Derek told him it was his little sister and thought she was dead. Alanna heard Scott called the African American boy Boyd as they fought. Then Cora would go after Scott and Boyd Derek. They then switched again and Boyd stuck his claws into Scott. Alanna came out of the shadows and went after Boyd knocking him down to the ground. Boyd went after Alanna but, dodge his attacks all the times. Boyd stuck his claws in Scott again pinning him against the wall. Just then, a girl with curl dark brown hair and eyes removed the ash after Derek told her not to. She called Boyd's name and Boyd and Cora ran off. Alanna was anger and grabbed the girl by her throat and growled. Scott told her to let go Allison Argent go and that she was only trying to help. Alanna drop her to the floor.

"Argents are not to be trusted. You should know that Scott. After, what her mother did to you." Alanna said

"I cannot help it if Derek and you change young teenagers into monsters." Allison said as she caught her breath

"Just ask Scott what happened with your mother." Derek said as he pulled Alanna close to him.

"Your family has killed mine and Derek's family. It was mostly your aunt Kate who broke the code. I watched as my whole family was gunned down even the humans. I only thing I have left is my mate and that is all the family I have." Alanna growled

"My mother tried to kill you." Allison said

"Yeah, she did." Scott relpied

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked

"I wanted you to remember the good things about me." Scott answered

Derek was yelling at Alanna for not following orders on the drive home. Alanna sighed as she tried to explain to Derek that she did what she had to do. Derek had to think about how they were going to stop Cora and Boyd. Alanna did not want them killing innocent people and Scott did not want that either. They had to track them to night and find out a way to stop them. Scott climbed out of the car and Alanna followed. Derek stopped her and handed her something. Alanna looked down and smiled at the wolf choker. Derek put it on around her neck due to her other one being back at the apartment. Alanna smiled.

"This is so that you know you are mine and that you belong to me." Derek said

Alanna kissed Derek and then headed off into the dark woods to track Cora and Boyd down. It was already getting harder for the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- No Time To Waste

Alanna was on her own due to everyone splitting up to look for Cora and Boyd. They were not using all of their energy to find Boyd and Cora. Alanna caught Scott's scent not too far from where she was and could almost hear fourth heart beats, she took off running in that direction. She hoped that no one was hurt as she jumped over trees and ducked under branches. She came to an opening with Boyd attacking little kids. She growled to get his attention and it work as he started to come towards her. Alanna's eyes became red and she bared her fangs not backing down, she had to save these kids. Boyd knocked her down on the ground stabbing her with his claws. She scratched him in the face and he stumbled backwards. Alanna jumped up quickly and knock Boyd on the ground. Boyd went back to the shed and ripped it off the ground, Alanna took a jar of fire flies throwing it in front of him and smashing it. She saw Scoot grab the boy and she grabbed the girl as Boyd was distracted by the fire flies. They ran off into a safe distance away from him. They set the two down and Scott called Derek on his cell phone. The little boy clung to his sister and the little girl clung onto Alanna. They both had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"_You lost him?' Derek asked into the phone_

"_Yeah, I kind of had too." Scott replied_

"_That wasn't exactly the plan." Derek said_

"_I know. This is why I think we should stick together. He is too strong, too fast, and too angry for one person to handle. We have to do this together." Scott answered_

"_Look I am at the trails leading to the Birdzer can you meet me here?" Derek asked_

"_Yeah, I just got to drop something off first." Scott replied_

"_Have you seen Alanna?" Derek asked_

"_Yes, she is right her with me and healing a little." Scott answered_

"_Put her on the phone." Derek said_

Scott handed the phone over to Alanna. She gently took it out of Scott's hand and put it up to her ear.

"_Are you ok?" Derek asked_

"_I am fine. Did you feel anything?" Alanna replied_

"_A little, I was going to go find you. So I could make sure you were ok." Derek answered_

"_That means that are bond is done and will only get stronger from here on out. I love you, Derek." Alanna said_

"_I love you, Alanna. I will see you in a little bit. Put Scott back on the phone." Derek said_

Alanna handed the phone back over to Scott. She smiled down at the two little ones and they smiled back up at her. Scott hung up the phone and they went to go drop off the kids. Derek waited there for them and soon they appeared. Derek sighed in relief to see that Alanna was all right. Alanna slowly walked behind Scott, she had been a little sore after going against Boyd. Scott had held on to Alanna's hand so she could keep up with him in the woods. Derek noticed this and growled. He went and pinned against a tree only to have alanna knock him to the ground and growl. He picked himself up and look into her red eyes with his. She was not backing down. He growled deeper and walked towards her and she growled and kicked him. What the hell was she doing? Scott touched her shoulder and looked at Alanna, she started to relax and grabbed a hold of his hand. Derek stood up and grabbed Alanna by the throat and pinned her against a tree in his wolf form. Alanna was in her wolf form clawing at him and growling, Derek placed her lips onto hers. It only made things worse. Alanna tried to break free using whatever she had. She was his and nobody else; she was Derek Hale's mate. Scott knocked him down and checks on Alanna. Alanna looked at Derek and turned her head.

"Derek, you need to stay back from my alpha. She is uneasy and I had to lead her here." Scot warned

"Your alpha! You are a part of my pack, Scott! You joined me!" Derek yelled

"He is more like a pup." Alanna said softly

Derek glared at her and they went on their way running through the woods. Alanna stumbled a couple of times and almost fell. She quickly picked herself up and started to better by jumping into trees and doing backflips. Alanna was doing a jump from a tree and knew she was not going to land very well until, a pair of arms caught her and she looked at him. It was Derek who caught her. He glazed over her figurer making sure she was alright. Derek hazel eyes looked into her light blue ones as he set her down. They continued on their way and made it to a camp site. Isaac was there fighting with Cora. There was a female standing there with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked scared of what was happening. Then, Boyd came running in and Alanna and Derek turned their eyes red and growled at them before they took off running. Alanna and Derek took off after them and Isaac followed. Scott stayed behind to make sure the woman was ok. The group soon lost Cora and Boyd and Scott was taking to Stiles on the phone. He had found some dead bodies that Lydia and he thought Cora and Boyd did it. Scott turned to look at the group and he seemed a little unease. He told the group what Stiles had told him.

"What if we can't catch them?" Scott asked

"We will catch them." Derek answered

"What if we don't? They are already ahead of us and killed two people already, while we are here and they are out there. If we do catch them what are we going to to do?" Scott questioned

"We will hold them down." Derek answered

"We can kill them." Isaac said

"No, I think we can trap and catch them with a little help." Scott said

Derek agreed and they all got into the vehicle. Alanna sat in the front with Derek and Scott and Isaac in the back. Scott got out of the vehicle and walked behind Chris Argent. Alanna did not really trust any of the Argents and thought that it was a bad idea. Derek could tell that she was a little uneasy and pulled her into his lap as they watched Chris talk to Scott. Derek wrapped his arms around Alanna and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I do not think this is going to work. Do you think it is going to work?" Isaac asked

"Nope." Derek replied

"So your sister.." Isaac said

Derek gave him a cold glare. Alanna chuckled a little.

"I will ask later than." Isaac said

"Never." Derek replied

"I am good with Never." Isaac replied

They watched as Scott got into Chris' car and left. Alanna sighed as she started to get off of Derek's lap. Derek grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the lips, which caused Alanna to growl a little. Derek broke the kiss and Alanna whined a little earning a chuckle from Derek. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. Alanna sat back into her seat and they drove off back into the woods. They got there and noticed Chris and Scott there waiting for them. Alanna sighed; this was going to be a trip from hell. They all got out of the vehicle and walked over to Scott and Chris. Chris said he was here to help them and they decided to trap Cora and Boyd in the boiler room in the school. They all go to a set of tracks.

"You guys are walking around in circles because you are not good trackers. The best tracker there is a human. These set of trackers right here is Cora's and the other set is." Chris said

"They are Boyd's." Isaac replied

"No, they are yours. You have been going around in circles. They are ahead of you because they are using all their energy while under the influence of the full moon. All of you are keeping yourselves under control and not using all your energy. Wolves kill for food but sometimes kill for the kill." Chris said

They went towards Chris' car as he pulled out a to look like a garden light. It had a sharp pointed end connected to a pull that was connected to a light with a round top. Alanna tried to listen to what Chris was saying until he pushed a button and a loud noise caused her to cover her ears. The hunters use these to guide werewolves to where they want them to go because they are the only ones to hear it. Each member grabbed some and started to spread them around to get Boyd and Cora to the school. Alanna stayed next to Derek as the spread the things around. Then, Peter appeared in front of them.

"Cora is alive." Derek said

"Maybe, we can have a family reunion. When she is not like this." Peter replied

" You know, Deucalion is just testing you. " Peter said

"That was back when Boyd and Cora were in the vault." Derek replied

"That still does not change Deucalion plan when they are out here. He wants to see if you can kill them and join his pack." Peter said

"I can still stop Boyd and Cora." Derek said

"You can kill them and always create new werewolves. Plus you have something else that Deucalion." Peter replied

"He is not getting Alanna to join his pack. She is my mate and we have finished the bond." Derek growled

'He is after her because female alphas are rare and he only has one in his pack." Peter said

Peter left and Derek and Alanna continued to do what they were doing. They soon were at the school and took their positions. They finally got Boyd and Cora into the school. Derek pushed Cora on the floor and Alanna growled at Boyd. They got them to follow them into the boiul room. Alanna and Derek held a fire extinguisher and use them on Boyd and Alanna before going through the door and locking it. Scott was there and put his ear up to the door to listen to something.

"What do you hear?" Derek asked

"I hear heart beats." Scott answered

"Their heart beats." Derek said

"I hear three." Scott answered

Derek started to stand up from where he was and went to the door.

"I want you to lock the door when I go out." Derek said

"You are going to kill them or they are going to kill you. That is if you are going in by yourself." Scott said

"Derek, don't do it." Alanna said

"Scott, if I do not make it. Take care of Alann." Derek said as he walked through the door. Alanna tried to stop him but, Scott pulled her back. Alanna tried to break free as she heard all the growling and snarling. Soon, the sun was up and everything stopped. Alanna opened the door and went into search mode to find her mate. She started to whimper when she could not find him anywhere. Soon, she found him sitting on the floor with bad cuts and pretty beat up. Alanna walked towards him still whimpering and Derek opened his eyes looking at her. She gently sat down in his lap and nuzzled his neck. Sh whimpered until he put his arms around her saying that he was going to be ok. Derek lifted Alanna's chin and kissed her. Alanna smiled and let Derek pick her up and carry her. She did not want to worry like that again about her mate. Derek told Scott to go get a teacher in a room in back. Derek carried Alanna out and held her close.

"Do not do that ever again. If I lost you, I do not know what I would do , my love." Alanna whispered

"It is ok. From now on where ever you go, I go." Derek replied

"I love you and will be your mate for life." Alanna said

"I will be yours until the end of time." Derek answerd


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Unexpected Guest

Alanna sat in Derek's black Camaro as she waited for him to get done checking on Miss. Blake. Alanna wore a black shirt with a light blue tank top and flip flops. She sighed as she rested her head back against the seat. She could her every wood that Miss. Blake was saying to him. That saying she was jealous was an understatement because she could smell that Miss. Blake was attracted to Derek. Alanna held back a growl from the back of her throat and listened in.

"Are you here to scare me or kill me?" Miss. Blake asked

"No, I am here to make sure you are ok." Derek replied

"Did you mean physically or emotionally? " Miss. Blake asked

Alanna growled and tuned out for a little bit. Could Derek not see that Miss. Blake was into him. What the fuck! He had a mate and that is all he needed. She should have gone in there with Derek and showed Miss. Blake that Derek belonged to her. She then tuned into what they were saying again.

"You will be fine." Derek said

"Thank you. What is your name?" Miss. Blake asked

"My name is Derek." Derek said as he stopped in front of the door.

"My name is Jessica." Miss. Blake replied

Derek then walked out of the room and back to his car, where Alanna sat with glowing red eyes. She closed them and ran a hand through her hair. Alanna's scent hit Derek hard and she smelled like Vanilla and cherries. She smiled at him when she saw him walking to the car. She could smell that his scent was strong too and that she was getting him aroused. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned to face her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close and kissed her, he nipped at her lower lip waiting for permission and she granted it. Derek loved the way Alanna tasted and loved that she would sometimes not put up a fight with him. He broke the kiss and alann whined a little.

"Did you make your scent stronger to get me to come to you fastest and desire you more?" Derek asked

"Yes, You really do not know a lot about the partner and mating life of a werewolf do you. Our bond is stronger and more connected, then when I was just imprinted on you. You have chosen me as your life mate. Just like I have. When I smell another female of any kind attracted to you, I become upset and jealous. You are my mate and you are my own one. I do not want anyone to take you. So, I make my scent stronger to get you to come to me when I am not around you and to know that I desire you and love you. You will do the same thing to me, if I am around a male and you are far away." Alanna replied

"Dam it, now I want you and cannot have you because Cora is there and I have to help her train." Derek growled

They went back to the apartment and Alanna sat down. She watched Cora do pull ups. Cora wore a black sports bra and black pants, while, Derek wore black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. Cora was working hard and Derek seemed unease about it.

"You need to relax. You have been here before and through it." Derek said

"I am here and I need to become better to fight them off." Cora replied as she got down and started to do push-ups.

Derek then kicked her arm out from underneath her and she started to attack him. He did not fight back and Cora became upset. She started to ask him why he was not fighting back and Derek stood there and watched her with a soft glaze.

"You know how many years I was there. I finally hear that there is a new alpha and it is creating a pack. You know how happy I felt. I did not know you were even alive." Cora yelled

"I am sorry to disappoint you." Derek replied

"I have part of my family back and I thought Alanna was dead too. Only to find out she is still alive and is your mate. " Cora said

Alana stood up and walked over to Cora. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders gently and rubbed them. Alanna was glad to see that Cora was alive and well. Cora wrapped her arms around Alanna and gave her a hug. Alanna smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Derek watch, it was like Alanna was acting like a mother would with a pup. A alarm and a red light started to flash and Alanna looked at the doors.

"What does that mean?' Cora asked

"It means trouble." Derek answered

Just then the male alpha that attacked Scott and Alanna in the elevator at the hospital appeared.

"Ready for a rematch." The male alpha wolf said

Cora bared her teeth and went after the male alpha. Derek yelled at her not to do it. The alpha male picked Cora up by the neck and slammed her to the ground, pinning her there. Just then, a female alpha came in and Alanna noticed it was the same one form the vault. She then went to attack Derek but Alanna went after her first. Alanna pinned her to the wall and grabbed a bar and started to beat her with it. The female kicked Alanna off of her and grabbed a pipe. She kicked Alanna down on the florr and Alanna was on her hands and knees. The alpha female shoved the pipe through Alanna. Derek could feel Alanna's pain. Just then a blind man came walking through the door.

"I hope everyone is done now. It was more painful to listen then watch." Deucalion said

Alanna growled at him. She had once ran into him before that was a long time ago.

"What do you want?" Derek asks

"I just came here to talk and maybe make a deal." Deucalion replies

"Let Cora go." Derek says

"Ennis let the girl go." Deucalion says with a nod of his head

Ennis let Cora go and she started to run over to Alanna. Derek did a nod of his head telling her to stay there. Cora stood there and watched what was going on. Alanna cough up some blood as the other female alpha impaled it into her some more.

"Stop it, you are going to kill her." Cora cried out

"If I go in any farer it will. It made be minutes or five hours." The alpha female replied

"See this is the hard part of being the leader of an alpha pack. Everyone wants to make their own decisions but, I like to see my options and not attack to fast." Deucalion said

"What do you want from me?' Derek asked

" I came here to make a deal with you. I am a man always seeking talents." Deucalion answered

"I am not interested." Derek replied

"I have not even told you my offer let." Deucalion said

"I am not killing any of my pack members." Derek said

"They are all teenagers and are more trouble than they are worth. I can sense two of them getting into trouble now. All I am asking you is to kill one and then you will kill the rest on your own. Tell him how it feels, Kali." Deucalion said

"It was liberating." Kali answered

"I am here to show you all a blind man can see." Deucalion's eyes turned red "You see when I became blind one of my Betas thought I could not do the job any more. So, he decided to take me out and I killed him. After, I had killed him, I felt his power and I felt stronger. I decided to see if transferring powers over would work again by killing someone in your own pack. I killed another one; I killed my whole pack just like Kali and Ennis." Deucalion said

"You are insane.' Derek said

"No, I am not like your psychotic uncle." Deucalion replied

"You are a monster, who does not follow the rules of how really wolves act. You are nothing but a disgrace to all the werewolves." Alanna said

"It is good to see you again, Alanna. The last time I saw you is when you were with your father as a little pup. Now, I see you have become an alpha yourself and may have found a mate." Deucalion replied

"Do you know what I am?" Deucalion asked

"I know what you are. You are a functionalist." Derek said

"No, I am the alpha of all alpha wolves. I am the apex predator of predators. I am the demon wolf. I am the most powerful" Deucalion roared as light flashed behind him.

"I hate when that happens. Derek, you should ask Alanna what makes her so special from the other werewolves." Deucalion said

Deucalion bent down and felt Derek's face and then went over to Alanna and did the same thing. Alanna had blood dripping everywhere and was coughing blood up. Deucalion rose to his feet.

"You are right, Kali. He looks like his mother and she looks like her father." Deucalion said

Deucalion got up and started to walk towards the door. Kali pulled the pipe out of Alanna and she fell to the floor. Ennis walked on the right side of Deucalion, while Kali grabbed his arm and walked on the left side of him. Cora ran over towards Alanna and kneeled by her side. Derek came running over and asked Cora to get clean clothes with water and a wash cloth. Alanna felt all pain shoot all over her body and yipped a little. Derek picked her up and laid her on the couch. Cora came back and they started to clean her up. Alanna smiled up at both of them and she watched as Derek talked to Cora. Derek walked over to Alanna and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me what Deucalion means when he says you are special from the other werewolves." Derek said

Alanna sighed knowing that one day Derek would find out about it and she would have to tell him.

"It is what is in my bloodline. My family has carried royalty for many years and we are the most pure of werewolves. We follow all the werewolf rules and are the protector of werewolves. My father thought that when he mated with my mother that I would not have to go through the same thing he did. I did anyway. I have pure blood and I am a protector." Alanna said

Derek slowly walked away from her and she went into a deep sleep. When she woke up it was raining out and she heard Derek talking to Isaac. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Alanna noticed that Derek was looking out the window with a glass in his hand.

"I have too much going on for you two to be leaving here and Cora is living here as well now." Derek said

"Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac asked

"Anywhere but here." Derek answered

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" Isaac asked

"You can do something by getting out." Derek said and threw the glass at him, it shattered above his head. Isaac looked at him and Cora hid behind a pillar. Alanna got off of the couch and slapped Derek across the face before she went over to Isaac.

"You can come live with me." Just let me get my keys and bag. Alanna said

Alanna walked up and grabbed her bag and keys. She walked to the door and Derek stood in front of it with his arms crossed. Alanna growled at him as a warning and he did not move. Derek growled back at her only deeper. Alanna grabbed him and threw him to the ground before going out to her Ford Mustang with Isaac; it took an hour to get her out to her house. Alanna's house was a decent side it was light blue on the outside. On the inside it had five bedrooms and three bath rooms. Alanna's room was the last one down the hall on the right with a window. She went into her bedroom and put on her pajamas she was really ready to go to bed. Alanna lay on her bed and went to sleep and woke up a couple of hours later to a slight move of her bed. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She knew who it was and sighed, it was like the old times. She turned to face him and smiled when she looked into his eyes. Those hazel eyes that made her fell in love so many years ago. Derek leaned in and kissed her and told her to get some sleep. Alanna sighed and went to sleep in her mates arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- memories

Alanna work up around eight thirty and Isaac had left for school. She placed her hand next to her and felt nothing was there. A frown appeared on her face as she sat up. Derek had left early in the morning and did not say anything to her. Alanna stretched and made her way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. While Alanna was washing herself, her phone's ringtone "Boy Like Me" by Jessica Harp started to play. Alanna knew that Derek was calling her. Then her phone buzzed and she knew he had sent her a text. Alanna finished and put on a white tank top with jean shorts. She picked up her phone and read the text.

_**Alanna,**_

_**I will be over later when Cora hangs out with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. We might be able to have some fun. I hope you are not to mad at me for leaving because Cora needed me. Call me if there is any trouble.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Derek**_

Alanna went into the kitchen and ate an apple. She looked around her old house and let the memories flow through her. The days when she was little and playing with Derek or helping her mother in the kitchen. She sighed as she sat on her couch and turned on the tv. Alanna went into her purple room and pulled out a box of pictures. She decided she would start to scrap book her pictures.

Derek was discussing plans with Cora and deciding if he would let her go to school. Scott, Boyd, and Isaac would be there to protect her but, there were members of the alpha pack on school. He sighed as he put his face into his hands. Derek had to protect, Alanna too, who was his mate. Cora sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew that her brother was under a lot of stress and it did not make it any easier on Derek with Alanna as his mate. Cora knew she could handle herself and Scott, Isaac, and Boyd would help her if she ran into trouble. It had been awhile since Derek saw Cora and he thought she was dead. Now she was alive and standing in front of him. He really wanted to be with Alanna right now. Derek also, wanted Cora to be safe. He looked at Cora with his hazel eyes. He sighed.

"Do you want to ask Alanna about it?" Cora asked

"Yeah, we should head over there." Derek answered

They both climbed into Derek's black Camaro and headed towards Alanna's home.

Alanna sat on the couch as she looked at pictures and waited for her brownies to be done. She smiled at her mother and father's wedding picture. Alanna's parents had gotten married in the court house by the justice of the peace. Due to her father not having any parents alive and her mother having very few family members. Alanna eyes sparkled as she saw her mother in a white dress with her long dark raven hair and light blue eyes. Alanna's father was standing in a black suit with a black tie. He had short raven hair and light blue eyes. Her father also had a white flower tucked into his pocket. Alanna loved her parents deeply and was very close them. Alanna looked through her baby pictures and found pictures of her and Derek holding hands. Derek and her were the same age and went everywhere with each other. Alanna's mother always laughed and said they were ment to be together. Alanna could remember the time when Derek and her were 12 years old, he was pushing her on a swing. She was giggling and having a good time. Derek stopped pushing her and took her off the swing. Alanna looked at him with a questionable look, she wondered what was going on. Derek was a little taller than her at the time. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up and lowered his. Then, pressed his lips against her. Alanna was shocked at what was happening but, she enjoyed it. Derek broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Alanna, do not tell anyone about this ok. I really like you and you are such a sweet girl. Remember this Alanna, I love you no matter what." Derek said

Alanna nodded her head and watched Derek walk off.

Alanna found a picture of Derek and her at their senior prom. In this picture it was the first time Derek had really smiled in a while. Both of their families had been killed and Derek was really hurt by Kate's betrayal. They were both smiling, Derek hand his arms wrapped around Alanna. He wore a black and green suit and Alanna wore a light green dress. There was even a prom picture where Derek kissed her on the cheek. Just then her door open and buzzer for the brownies went off. Alanna grabbed her brownies and set them out to cool. She saw Derek and Cora walk through the door. She smiled when she saw them. Cora ran over and gave Alanna a hug. Alanna winced a little when Cora covered th spot where the pipe went through Alanna. Derek notices this and watch carefully. Alanna hugged Cora back. It was good to see her again and ok.

"What's up squirt." Alanna said

"Derek wanted to ask you what your thoughts are about me going to school and he misses you, Anna." Cora replied

"I think that it would be ok because you have Scott, Isaac, and Boyd to watch out for you." Alanna replied

Derek watched them and came to a decision. They had a couple more hours before school ended. Right now he wanted Alanna all to himself. Alanna and Cora sat down and looked through pictures. They came across a picture of Alanna's parents renewing their vows. Alanna had been fifth teen at the time as was Derek. Alanna was wearing a dark blue dress. She had her hair put up holding a bouquet of blue roses. Alanna was smiling.

"Anna, you look so pretty in this. Your hair looks amazing with it up like that. You could have any one you wanted looking like that." Cora said

Alanna smiled at Cora am loved it when she used her nickname.

"I might have but, my heart belonged to another. My heart belonged to another. He had been my best friend and he was always by my side. Even through his heart belonged to another. He would always chase other boys away from me." Alanna replied

Derek knew who she was talking about. He remembered that day. Alanna had asked him to go but he was going on a date with Kate. Alanna was a little said but did not stop him. Kate had other plans and ditched. Derek arrived there late and stood in his tracks. Alanna was breath taking and look wonderful. Alanna's parents said their vows and had a meal afterwards. Derek asked Alanna to dance and she smiled. They dance through three songs. He even kissed her and enjoyed it. Alanna's mother called for her and her father pulled Derek off to the side.

"I see you care for Alanna a lot. She is a very sweet girl and she cares about a lot. Do not you her to play with her emotions, Derek. When the day comes I give you my permission to take her as my mate." Alanna's father said

Derek was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Isaac walked in along with Scott and Stiles. Cora went over to them and asked if they wanted to go out to get something to eat. They all agreed and headed out. Derek watched as Alanna went into the kitchen. She was going to make cheese burgers and fries with a noodle salad. She felt Derek wrap his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled and went to make the burgers while the fries cooked. The noodle salad was made.

"I only want you." Derek said in a sexy tone

"It must be driving you mad. I want to eat something first." Alanna replied

Alanna and Derek ate and did dishes. After, Derek picked Alanna up bridal style and carried her into her room. He was tired of playing games and wanted her now. He placed her on the bed and was on top of her. Derek kissed her neck and lips enjoying her tast. Alanna tasted like vanilla and he loved it. Alanna moaned and pressed her body up against Derek getting him to growl. Alanna smirk playfully and kissed his neck. Derek started to remove Alanna's pants. Alanna pushed up against Derek and could feel his hard on. Alanna helped Derek take off his shirt and kissed his chest. Their bond was getting stronger and she would make the mark tonight. Derek removed Alanna's shirt and bra.

"You are beautiful." Derek said

His eyes glazed over her naked figure and he loved the sight. Alanna pressed herself against Derek and he growled. He began to kiss her leaving a trail all the way done her body. Alanna whimpered against Derek's touch and he smirk. He loved Alanna's reactions and continued. He played with her chest taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Alanna pulled him closer. Soon, Derek leaned down and bites Alanna's shoulder making his mark, claiming she was his. Alanna yipped in pain and did the same thing to Derek and liked his mark. Derek was going to go mad. He flipped Alanna over on her stomach and pulled her ass up on the air. He rubbed his penis at her opening and she whimpered. He liked doing it doggie style and pushed himself in. Alanna let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Derek was large but, she loved it. Alanna let the wolf out inside of her and moaned.

"Faster and harder, Derek!" Alanna cried out

"As you wish my mate." Derek said

He began to go faster and harder in Alanna as he let his wolf side come out. They were both alphas and were enjoying it. They both moaned out as Derek hit her sweet spot every time. Alanna's tight walls came around Derek and Alanna had her organism. Derek did a couple more trusts and released himself into her. They rested a couple minutes and were at it again. Derek smack Alanna's ass a couple of times. Alanna put her ass into the air and Derek smiled. He loved the way she followe orders. Derek rubbed the head of his penis at the enterance of Alanna's asshole. Alanna moaned at his touch and Derek entered with only his head. He let Alanna adjust before going in all the way. Alanna quickly adjusted and Derek starte to trust in and out of her while playing with her breasts. It did not last long and soon they were in each others arms.

"Mine and yours forever." Derek said

"Mine and yours forever." Alanna replied

They showered and Isaac came back with the grou. Derek took Cora home and came through the window and slept with Alanna. Their bond was stronger than ever and they had the mark to prove it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Frayed

Alanna stood in Derek's apartment with Peter, Boyd, Cora, and Derek. She looked out the window and tapped her feet. She was uneasy about the whole thing. Scott came running in.

"I know where they are." Scott said

"The buildings are the Argents, we know." Derek replied

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said

Scott blinked his brown eyes a couple of times.

"Then, they want you to know." Scott said

"Or more likely they don't care." Peter replied

"It more like a trap for us that they are leading us into." Alanna said

Everyone ignored her, even her mate and she growled. He would pay dearly for that next time they had sex.

"What is this?" Scott asked as he walked over to the table.

"Isn't it obvious, the schemes are scheming. We are coming up with a kud amna, meaning strike." Peter said

"Tomorrow and you are going to help us." Derek said

"I may not be a part of this." Alanna replied

"Yes you are. I am the alpha when it comes to is being mates." Derek growled

Alanna growled back and looked out the window. Scott looked over at Alanna and heard her sigh.

"They are one floor above the penthouse. Right above Allison." Derek said

"So we kill them first. That's the plan." Scott said

"They won't even see us." Boyd replied

"We is the default plan always murder? Why can't someone come up with something that does not involve killing everyone." Scott stated

"Are get tired of ever being so blamed mortal do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said

"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked

"This kid helped save your life and you know we can not sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek replied

" You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott stayed

"That is why we are going after Deucalion, just him." Cora said

"To cut the head off of the snake, has no body." Boyd said

"We are fighting a hydra because all the pack members are alphas." Peter said

Alanna sighed and sat there, she was not really agreeing with this. Scott came over by her and held her hand.

"You ok?" Scott asked

Alanna smelt something different about Scott. There was a hint smell of an alpha. She smiled at him and answered.

"I have been uneasy about some things. Even with this who plan thing. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I cannot lose anyone, Scott. I have to admit that I want to make your English teacher, disappear because I can tell she has a crush on Derek."

Scott laughed a little. He saw that Alanna was a sweet girl and sometimes he thought that Derek did not deserve to have Alanna. Something inside of him wanted to make Alanna his and he shook it off. Derek saw what was going on and let out a low growl.

"Scott, would you mind going out to get something to eat with me?" Alanna asked

"Sure, I would love to go." Scott answered

Alanna walked out with her hand on Scott's arm. She had a wicked smile on her face because she was going to make Derek jealous. Derek watched with hateful eyes and growled. Why was his mate doing this to him? Alanna and Scott left and so did the others. It gave Derek some time to think. Was it because of Ms. Blake, that Alanna thought of her as a threat. It then hit him that had a crush on him. He sighed and relaxed a while.

Scott and Alanna sat in a booth of a little dinner. The dinner had the colors of red and pink. in the back right hand corner. The waitress wore a red polo shirt and a pink skirt. Alanna ordered spaghetti and Scott ordered a chicken wrap. Alanna knew that Derek was going to be pissed at her. Alanna wanted Derek not to be around Ms. Blake. Derek had her mark and she had his. If Derek broke her heart she could choose another if she liked or die. Alanna had imprinted in Derek and was in love with him. Scott watched her every movement.

"Scott, I think you are an alpha. You have the faint scent of one and I think you are the one to bring down, Deucalion. There is something you should know, if Derek breaks my heart and goes for Ms. Blake. I can choose another if I would like. I can tell you are goin to be a great alpha and I would choose you if Derek breaks my heart." Alanna said

Scott only nodded his head and watched as their food came. Alanna ate very little and looked very sad. Scott did not know what he was doing and kissed Alanna's hand. Alanna moved her hand quickly. She knew that Derek would smell Scott on her. Scott wondered what he was doing, Derek would have his head. They paid for their meals and Alanna dropped Scott off at home before going to hers. She headed for her bathroom and took a shower and put on her silk blue night gown with ruffles. Alanna saw Isaac asleep in his room and she smiled. She quietly walked over to her room and landed on her bed with black and purple sheets. She sighed as she went under the covers. Alanna started to fall asleep. The window opened and Derek climbed through the window. He wore a dark grey black t-shirt and jeans. Alanna did not want to deal with him right now. She ran a hand through her hair and growled. A pair of hazel eyes were looking into her light blue ones as her hands were pinned above her head. He growled at her and she did the same.

"What did you do with him! I can smell him on you!" Derek growled

"You are an asshole! You think I would betray my mate. When you were the one giving the love eyes to Jessica Blank. I want to tear her apart because you can not see she has a crush on you! Derek, if you break my heart, I can choose another or die. Do you want that to happen? If she gets a hold of you it is not going to be good." Alanna replied

Derek let what Alanna said sink in. She was the best thing that had happened to him. Alanna had saved him from Kate Argent and watch over him. Alanna was very strong for her size, she was only five foot two and had a heart of gold. Derek looked down at her and saw hurt in her eyes. He softly touched her right cheek with his right hand. She heisted for a minute and then nuzzled against his hand.

"I would never want that to happen to us or you. We are mates for life, Anna. No one can take that away from us. I love you with all my heart, Alanna." Derek said softly as he pulled her close to him. He ran his fingures through her hair as she snuggled up against his chest. Derek held on to her tightly and enjoys her touch. They both laid down and fell asleep.

Alanna woke up and smiled when she say Derek lay there and sleeping peacefully. She just hope that the plan went ok. Isaac had left for school and Peter would watch over Cora for the day, so Derek and her could have some time alone together. Alanna ran her figures over Derek's face and traced his bread. Derek squirmed a little and Alanna glazed over his body. Derek only wearing a pair of dark blue boxes. She smirked at the sight of him. Derek pulled her closer to him and started to spoon with her. Alanna giggled and put her hand on Derek's cheek and Derek nuzzled into it. His bread tickled her had and she giggled. Alanna's heart jumped in her chest.

"Are you going to go back to sleep or look at me?" Derek asked with his eyes closed.

"I could jump you and get what I want from you." Alanna replied

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Derek growled a little and opened his eyes. Alanna kissed him with heat and passion. She just wanted to be with him forever. Derek growled deeply and flip them over. He was now on top of Alanna neon care ful not to crush her. He kissed her down her neck and she titled her head to the right side so he could have better access. Derek nipped at her a little bit and Alanna whined and wiggled under him. Alanna pulled him close and kissed him licking his bottom lip to come in and play. Derek let her in and their tongues battled for dominance, Alanna won. She then, flipped them back over and licked Derek's mate mark on his right shoulder. A growl came from him. Alanna smirked at him and left a trail of kisses down his stomach. Derek was becoming inpatient and his hazel eyes were filled with lust. Alanna slowly pulled her silk blue night gown over her head, letting her beast hang. Derek smiled at the sight and licked his lips. Alanna's blue eyes were filled with lust. Derek brought his head up to Alanna's left nipple and started to suck. Alanna moaned and pulled her closer. It was Derek her pup and was feeding off of her. Derek went over to the right nipple and did the same thing. Alanna ran her hands up and down Derek's chest. Alanna moaned and whined loving that Derek was touching her. Derek could tell that he was hard and she was wet. He licked his mark on her and she moaned. In one swift move her got Alanna's underwear off of her. He took in the sight.

"So beautiful." Derek said

Alanna smiled down at him and ran her hands on his man hood. Derek squirmed and she loved to tease him. She took off his boxers and stroked his man hood. She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out protection for Derek. He put it on quickly and Alanna rubbed her entrance on his man hood. She lowered herself down and took him all in. Derek put his hands on her hips and help her go up and down, while she rode him. Soon there pace became faster and they were both moaning. At the same time they reached their peaks and came. Alanna got off him and kissed him. They took a shower and got dressed.

Alanna wore a dark green DC t-shirt with black jeans. Derek wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans with white and grey socks. They ate some eggs and toast. Alanna went into her yellow living room and sat down on her dark red couch. Derek came in and set her on his lap. They watched tv until it was time to go.

Alanna stood next to Derek on a dark big old building. Boyd, Cora, and Peter were with them. They were in the shadows. In front of them was Scott and Isaac. Deucalion stood on some steps and was on front of them.

"You did not come alone." Deucalion said

"This is Isaac." Scott replied

"Not him." Deucalion said

Derek stepped out in his werewolf form. Scott looked surprised.

"You came anyway. Even when I said not to." Scott said

Derek was looking at Deucalion.

"I want him. It is between us." Derek stated

Alanna looked around and saw the twins come out. She also saw Ennis and Kali coming down a pillar. Kali attacked Derek and Alanna went after Kali. She had to get payback on the bitch. Everyone was fighting. Alanna knocked Kali down and growled she grabbed a pipe and hit her with it. Kali knocked Alanna off her feet and put a foot on her throat. Boyd was on the floor on his hands and knees. Ennis had a hold of Scott and Isaac. Derek growled at Deucalion.

"You can kill him, Derek. What is it going to be family and mate or a pack member?" Deucalion asked

"Why would he want someone weak for a mate." Kali stated

"If you kill him your mate will be fine." Deucalion said

Just then Alanna knocked Kali down and arrows started to fly and lights started to flash. Alanna smiled when she say Allison. Then she started to fight Kali again. Alanna knocked Kail down on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye and saw Ennis and Scott running towards one another. They hit each other with equal force. Alanna saw Scott's eyes turn alpha red and then go back to a gold color. Derek went over to help Scott with Ennis. Kail had run away and Alanna watched as Derek and Scott fought against Ennis. Derek and Ennis were by a ledge. Scott swiped Ennis' left leg from under him and he grabbed onto Derek as they fell off the edge. Alanna reached out to grabbed Derek but, she missed. She watched in horror as Derek fell down and hit the floor.

"Derek! Derek! Do not leave me! I love you! Please wake up my mate!" Alanna screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Scott pulled her away from the edge and they left. Alanna cried in Scott's arms and did not know where Peter and Cora was. Scott took her home and Isaac and waited for Alanna to go to sleep. Alanna did and Scott left. He really felt bad for Alanna and wondered if Derek was really dead.

Alanna woke up a couple if hours later and smelled Derek's scent in the air. He was headin towards the school at a slow rate. Alanna growled because she knew if got her hands on Derek, she would not let him go and kiss him. Alanna started running and hoped she got to Derek first.

"Hold on Derek, I am coming." Alanna said

Alanna was on the edge of the parking lot and saw Derek stumble over to a red car. She could smell Ms. Blake's scent in the air. She saw Derek press a bloody hand on the window of the car and feel on the ground. Alanna watched she knew she could not attack Ms. Blake and make a scene. Alanna growled and went back into the shadows to think of a plan to get Derek back. Ms. Blake was going to pay for laying her hands on her Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- when it all started

**I want to let everyone know that there are going to be flash back chapters in this story so you can understand the realtionship between Alanna and Derek.**

Alanna was six years old playing with her best friend, Derek Hale. They were playing hide and seek. Right now, she could not find Derek and started to go deeper into the woods. She began to shake with fear. "Derek!" She called out and got no reply back. Alanna whimpered a little and wished he was by her side. It was starting to get dark out and she whimpered pulling her arms around her to herself warm. Uncle Peter would start to get worried about her because he was watching her while her parents were away on a business trip. Alanna walked slowly and glazed over the scenes with her light blue eyes. She did not watch where she placed her feet and twisted her ankle. She hollowed in pain as she fell to the ground and it was not funny no more. She heard a twig snap and she went to go hide. There was a man with a pair of dark clothes and boots. He had brown eyes and white hair. Alanna was scared to death when she saw a cross bow in the man's hand. The man looked around and then disappeared an Alanna went in a direction far away, where Derek's scent was taking her. She got there to see Derek caught in a net trap. Alanna whined and Derek looked down at her and noticed her sad look. He knew that something had scared her and he growled because he could not grab her hand. Alanna found a rope that held the net up in the air. She slowly down and cut it with her claws. She helped Derek get the net off of him. Derek held open his arms out to her and Alanna went in. Derek held on to her as she whimpered in his arms. "Shh. It is alright, Anna. We are going to go home." Derek said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Der, may I sleep with you?" Alanna asked as she snuggled up to Derek. Derek nodded his head and smiled when Alanna used his nickname for him."Come on, Anna. We are going to go home." Derek said as he took her hand. He started to walk and noticed that Alanna was limping. He picked her up and carried her home. Peter Hale stood on the porch waiting for them. Peter looked down at them with his light blue eyes and slick back dirty blond hair. He had seem upset when the two of them did not come home on time. He had promised Eva and Leo Haven that he would watch Alanna as they went on their business trip. Peter had loved that little girl more than anything and he had been a friend to her father from when they went to school. Peter sighed as he watched Derek carry Alanna up the steps.

"What happened, Princess?"' Peter asked

"I feel and twisted my ankle while i was trying to find, Der." Alanna replied

"Let us go and get you cleaned up, Princess." Peter said as he carried Alanna to the bathroom and whipped the mud off her face. Alanna smiled and yawned a little. Derek and her had been playing hide and seek after supper and she was tired. Peter chuckled a little as he watched the little girl rub her eyes and then went to go get Laura to give her a bath. Laura came into the bathroom and helped her out of her dress and set her in the bathtub to wash the little gir. "There you are all clean, princess. Now let's get your pajama on." Laura said as she pulled a pair of dark green pajama bottoms. Laura then put on a black t-shirt with a red rose on it. Laura smiled at Alanna.

"Love you, Lara." Alanna said

"I Love you too, Anna." Laura replied

Laura hugged Alanna goodnight and walked out of the room. Alanna went running down to Derek's room with a smile on her face. Peter stopped her in the hall way. "You are not going to say goodnight to your loving Uncle before you go to bed?" Peter asked as he picked the little girl up in his arms. "Uncle Peter, good night. Love you." Alanna said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Princess. I love you too." Peter replied as he set her down. Alanna ran down the hallway and turned right. She jumped on the bed in Derek's room and took the right side. Derek came in a red tank top and blue pajama bottoms. "Der!" Alanna cried out as she jumped into Derek's arms. Derek smiled and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the right side if the bed. He laid next to her and they fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Alanna woke up screaming and Derek woke up and put his arms around her.

"Shh, Anna. What happened?" Derek asked

"Bad man I saw tonight came for us and killed us. He hurt my Der first." Alanna cried

"It is ok, Anna. No one will hurt you because I am here to protect you, my Anna." Derek cooed as he rubbed her back and fell asleep in his arms. From that day on he kept that promise and they were always together.

**Seven years later**

Alanna and Derek were thirteen years old now. They were still always together for most of the time. Alanna had Derek pinned against the ground and smiled down at him. She had been the better fighter after all. Alanna had changed a lot from being the little legs and cuteness. She had now matured and looked like her father mostly. She now had small round soft breast, curves in all the right places, toned body, and a firm ass. The boys started to notice Alanna more and always tried to hit on her. Derek would not allow it. Alanna had Derek's arms pinned over his head and straddled his hips.

"How does it feel to be beat by a girl, Der?" Alanna asked

"You will not always beat me, Anna." Derek replied as he flipped them over. He smirked down at Alanna. Alanna eyes were looking into his eyes and he enjoyed the moment. He would never tell anyone this but, he loved it when Alanna called him Der. He loved to see her giggle and smile. Over the years he had grown to love her more than a sister. Alanna sighed and nuzzled into Derek's neck making him let go and she giggled. She loved to tease Derek and loved to be around him. Alanna never admit to herself that she was deeply in love with Derek and in her mind she would call him my Der. Leo called out to his young daughter and she headed home with Derek holding her hand. He was staying over at her house for a little bit while his parents were away with Laura and Cora. Leo smiled at the two as he watched them walk together.

"I swear sometimes I think you two are made for each other. Maybe it is you two who will become mates." Leo said as he took his daughter's hand and kissed it. "I do not think there is any other boy right out there for our Princess. They have been together since they were born and know everything about each other. The best thing is they are always by each other's side." Eva said as she was setting the table. Alanna shook her head and helped her mother. Alanna watched Derek as he talked with her father. She sighed as she went into the kitchen and grabbed some of the food. Tonight they were going to have cheese burgers, corn, and French fries. On the right side sat Alanna and Derek. On the left side sat Leo and Eva. They all talk with one another and did dishes. Afterwards, Alanna took Derek's hand and went up to her room. Derek sat on her bed as she went into the bathroom to shower. He loved the smell of Alanna and being her room. The room he always stayed in was across the hall from her. He slowly got up and went to take a shower himself. Alanna got out of the shower and flopped down on the bed in a black pair of pajama shorts and a red tank top. She still needed to brush her hair and got up. In her purple room there were a bunch of pictures of Derek and her hanging up from over the years. Derek walked in an pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck as he grabbed the brush. Derek brushed Alanna's light dirty blond hair that came below her shoulders. Alanna hummed a song while Derek brushed her hair. She intertwined their figures together. Alanna rested her head back against his chest. She snuggled against him and felt him tens up. "Der, it is nothing different from what we have been doing together as we are growing up. We have even shared a kiss at the age of twelve. You trust me and I trust you." Alanna said as she held Derek's hands. Derek relaxed a little and rested his head on top of hers. "Anna, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Derek asked as he held onto Alanna.

"I would love to go to the dance with you, Der. Can we watch a movie?" Alanna asked

"Anna, you made me the happiest guy here. Yes we can." Derek replied

They sat together and watched She's The Man. After the movie, they both laid down and Alanna snuggled up to Derek. "I love you, Der." Alanna said as she wrapped Derek's arms around her. "I love you to, Anna." Derek replied as he pulled Alanna closer to him. They fell asleep and Alanna woke up a couple of hours later. It was the same nightmares that she had been having for years now. She was sitting up and breathing heavy. Derek was still asleep next to her and she was glad. He needed some sleep after how many nights he was awake with her. Alanna went onto the porch and sighed. The breeze felt good against her skin. Leo walked out and frowned a little when he saw his daughter. "You had that nightmare again?" Leo asked as he placed his hands on Alanna's shoulders. "Yes, it seems so real like I am going to loose Derek. If I lose Derek, I lose a part of myself. I do not want that to happen." Alanna said as she whipped a tear rolled down her cheek. Leo kissed the top of Alanna's head and hugged her. "You will do anything to protect him. You are like me in those ways. It is in our nature. Now go get some sleep." Leo said as he walked away. Alanna smiled and walked back up to her room with her arms wrapped around her. The breeze had sent a chill over her body. Derek was still asleep as Alanna grabbed a blanked from her closet. She sat on a chair and glazed over Derek's sleeping figure as he slept. He looked so peaceful in her eyes. Alanna walked over and kissed his cheek. She crawl into bed next to him and snuggled up to him. "You have been watching me an had that nightmare again." Derek said without opening his eyes. "I did not want to wake you. You are always there for me Derek and needed some sleep. Go back to sleep, Der." Alanna replied moving closer. "No one will hurt you, Anna. I promise to protect you and be by your side. I love you, Anna." Derek said as he held her. Alanna smiled and fell asleep.

Alanna woke up at eight thirty in the morning. Derek had left but left a blue wild flower on her pillow. Alanna smiled and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a pink t-shirt. Alanna went down to the kitches and grabbed an apple to eat.

"What are you going to do today?" Eva asked

"I am going to go get a dress for the dance. Derek asked me to. It is tonight so I hope I can get a dress." Alanna replied

"Is Derek going with you shopping?" Eva asked

"I think so. I love you, mom." Alanna said as she hugged Eva. "I love you too." Eva said as she hugged her daughter. Alanna went off to find her Derek. Alanna spotted him with her father. Alanna ran into his arms and hugged him. Derek smiled and twirled Alanna in his arms. They told Leo good bye an went to a little dress shop. Alanna was holding Derek's hand as they went in. There were many colors and designs. Alanna looked through and picked out some to try on. Alanna had tried on many dresses and was about to give up when Derek handed her a yellow dress with lace on the bottom and thin straps. It also had lace on top of the chest area. Alanna came out in the dress and asked Derek what he thought. He liked it and got it. They went home to get ready. Alanna waited in the living room for him. He came in in a black suit and yellow tie. Alanna's eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. She took his arm and headed to the dance. Derek twirled Alanna around in his arms and held her close all night long. "You now I will always be there for you, Anna. I promise you that." Derek said as he lifted her chin and kissed her but, when they would turn sixteen it would all change and Alanna would fight for him.

**Present Day**

Alanna kept all her feelings bottled up as she looked for her Der. She remembered the promise they kept and repaired over the years as she looked for if. There was no way now that she was going to leave him. She would always protect him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- Who You Belong to

Alanna was out tracking Derek's scent. The scent was leading her back to the apartment . Alanna started running.

Ms. Blake was carrying Derek into his apartment. "I do not think this is a good idea. I think I should take you to a hospital." Ms. Blake said as she dragged Derek through the doorway. "Derek! Derek!" Ms. Blake screamed as Derek fell on the floor.

Alanna could feel his pain and she shifted into her wolf form running. She was by the apartment kneeling on the ground whimpering. "I am coming Derek." Alanna thought as she walked up to the apartment.

got Derek lay on his back on something. She lifted up his dark green shirt. He had two deep cuts on his chest and stomach. "How bad is it?" Derek asked as he shut his eyes. "If you get past the freakin I can't do this part. You are bleeding black blood. You are not dying? Please don't die, Derek." Ms. Blake said as she hugged him. Ms. Blake stood looking out the window. "You really sure you should be doing that?" Ms. Blake said as she looked at Derek. "I need to find the others. They think I am dead." Derek said as he sit up. "Maybe that is a good thing. My characters in literary fake their own deaths." Ms. Blake started to name characters and books. Derek watched her and waited for her to finish. "It does not matter." Derek said as he looked at her. kneeled down in front of him. "You do not have and bandages or a first aid kit around here. So how do we fix you up?" asked as she looked at him. "I usually do not need it. You should not be here." Derek replied as he looked at the floor. "Maybe I want to be. Maybe have a feeling." Ms. Blake replied as she looked up at him. "I hope it is a bad feeling. Most people I cared for have got hurt or broken. I have one that I belong with and she is my everything." Derek replied looking at the floor. "I have been broken before." Ms. Blake said as she reached up and kissed him. Just then a growl was heard from the door and a white wolf looked at them baring her fangs. The white wolf started to change into a woman. The woman had light blue eyes. She hand dirty blond hair that came to her shoulder blades and curly. Derek stood in front of and watched Alanna. "Move! She is taking what is mine!" Alanna growled as she looked at . Alanna walked forward and pushed Derek off to the side. Alanna winced a little when she felt Derek's pain.

"What is going on? You hurt, Derek!" Ms. Blake yelled

Alanna grabbed her by her throat and held her against the window. She growled at her as her light blue eyes became dark red. "I would never hurt my mate. We are connected to one another in a bound and I feel what he feels. I have a history with Derek. He is my, Der! I do mot play well with others!" Alanna growled as she tighten her grip. Derek walked over to her. "Anna, put her down. Please, you do not need to kill her. I think she is getting the point right now. My Anna, be mine forever." Derek said as he put his right hand on her right arm. Alanna looked into his hazel eyes with her red ones. She sighed and lowered Ms. Blake to the ground but, kept her grib. "My Der, will be by my side and protect me forever?" Alanna asked as she looked into his eyes. "Forever and ever, my Anna." Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Alanna let go of Ms. Blake and she ran out of the apartment.

"Did I tell you that you are turning me on right now? You are so hot when you are protective." Derek growled

"Hmm. It is in my nature to protect ones I love." Alanna replied

Alanna gasped when Derek pushed his hard on into her backside. He licked her mark and growled. Alanna whimpered under his touch. Derek smirked and moved Alanna's hair off to the side and kissed her neck. Alanna moaned and whimpered under his touch. She gently licked his mark and growled a little when she thought of Ms. Blake kissing him. Tonight, she was going to show him who he belonged to. Alanna moved away from Derek and he growled at her movement. Alanna's eyes were bright red and she growled as Derek walked over to her. Derek stopped and looked at her with her red eyes.

"I do not think I am going to give you what you want tonight. After, what you allow that bitch do to you!" Alanna growled

"Do I have to show you who is the dominate alpha. You belong to mean and I can take you whenever I want." Derek growled

Alanna wrapped her as around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his before licking her lips. Derek became impatient and growled at her. Alanna brushed her lips over his before kissing him. She pushed her tounge into his mouth and tasted him. He tasted like apples. Alanna ran her hands up and down his chest as she started to kiss his neck. Derek's wounds started to heal as Alanna continued. Alanna pushed Derek down on the couch and continued to attack. Derek growled as Alanna teased him. She then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off of him. Her light blue eyes glazed over him and she licked lips. She kissed down his chest and stomach. Alanna touched his skin and traced the mark. Alanna smirked at Derek's reactions. She rubbed herself on his hard on in his underwear. He growled as she teased him. Derek was not going to last much longer. Derek removed his boxers and tried to grab Alanna's wrists only to have his hands pinned and tied. Derek growled and tried to free himself. Alanna rubbed her opening on his hard on making Derek's hips buck. Alanna would rise up just in time and she loved to be in control. She put protection on Derek and rubbed her opening on him. She was already for him. She gently lowered herself down on him and moaned.

"Alanna!" Derek moaned

"What do you want me to do, Derek?" Alanna asked

"I want you to ride me." Derek whined

"I will if you only say one thing." Alanna replied with mischief in her eyes.

"What is it?" Derek cried out

"That you are mine and are enjoying your punishment." Alanna replied

"I am yours and I am enjoying my punishment." Derek replied

Alanna went up and down real slow and Derek threw his head back and moaned her name. Alanna then started to go faster but, it was not fast enough for Derek. He started to buck his hips up every time she came down and they both moaned. Soon, they both moaned out their names and climaxed. Alanna climbed down and threw the protection away. She untied Derek and dragged him to bed. Alanna lay in Derek's arms. "My Der. I do not share. I love you." Alanna said as she fell asleep. "I love you too." Derek said as he kissed her and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-

Alanna woke up and sighed. Her body ached and screamed out in pain. It was all because of swigging into her wolf form and having sex right after. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Derek was still asleep and she did not want to wake him. Alanna got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water helped her relax and some of the pain go away. She knew Cora was here because she could smell her. Alanna stepped out a wrapped a towel around her and went looking for Cora. She found the girl standing there looking at the big glass window at a symbol. The symbol was from the Alpha pack. She sensed that something bad was going to happen. "Cora, I need you to grab me some clothes that I left here in your room and do it quick." Alanna said as she dropped her towel. Cora came black with a yellow bra and panties. Also, a black sun dress with straps. She went up stairs and kissed Derek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Der, you need to get up. We have a big problem with the Alpha pack. Their symbol is on the window." Alanna said

"Alright, Anna. I will be down." Derek said as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Alanna took a good look at his ass and smirk. She got up and went back down to see Cora. "Cora, are you ok?" Alanna asked as she walked down the stairs. "I was just thinking." Cora replied as she looked at Alanna. "About what, Cora?" Alanna asked as she stood next to her. "That if someone is going to be having pups." Cora replied as she looked at Alanna.

"Not right now, maybe sometime in the future. When we do not have so many problems and Derek and I are married." Alanna said

Derek came down the stairs in a black shirt and jeans. He smiled at Alanna and wrapped his arms around her waist. Derek then looked up at the window and growled.

"It is the Alpha pack and means they are coming tonight." Derek said

Alanna growled at this information and Derek nuzzles her neck. They sat and talked about some things as Cora went to school. Derek sat on the steps with Alanna in his lap. Boyd and Isaac came in arguing about something. Soon, they spotted Derek and Alanna.

"We are here to protect you." Boyd said

"You are here to protect me?" Derek asked with a little uneasy in his tone.

"Boyd is the one that came up with the plan." Isaac said

"I remember when Erica and I were on the bank vault the had electrical wire around us and sending shocks through us. I was thinking we could do the same thing, only stronger." Boyd said as he pulled out wires from his bag. They then started to get to work. They started to get to work and started hoes. Boyd started to explain what he was doing and something else. Alanna knew that this might not work.

"If anyone steps in here they are going to get shocked." Boyd said

"Especially someone who has bare feet." Isaac said

Soon, the place was full of water and everyone was on something floating. Alanna stood next to Derek and rested her head on his shoulder. Isaac looked up at the box.

"Isn't the light on the box supposed to be on?" Isaac asked

"Yeah." Derek answer

"Well what does it mean when it is not" Isaac asked

"That someone cut the exislarity power." Derek answered looking mad.

Boyd was going to ask about the main power when the lights turned off. Derek started to walk through the water.

"Derek, what do we do now?" Isaac asked

"We fight." Derek said as his eyes turned red. Alanna stood next to him in her werewolf form. The door opened and in walked Kali.

"I going to be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself that I would just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. You surrounded yourself with those teenagers and hid behind them. Then, I decided to go after your mate and kill her but, I knew that would not. She is more powerful than you." Kali said

"Then, let's get started bitch! You do not see the true actions of your leader. I am going to enjoy ripping your throat out!" Alanna said

Alanna and Kali went at each other. Alanna threw her to the ground and kicked her left side of her ribs. Kali kicked Alanna in the face and knocked her down. Alanna jumped right back up and knocked her feet from under her. She went for her throat and missed it. Alanna fell face first in the water and growled. Alanna body slammed Kali on the floor and started to stand on her windpipe. Kali bite Alanna's foot and Alanna cried out in pain. Alanna dragged Kali by her hair and slammed in the wall. Alanna clawed at Kali stomach and cut Kail. Kail cut Alanna shoulders and ribs. Alanna growled and kicked Kali's legs out of under her and started to claw her face. alil clawed Alanna's stomach and she whimpered in pain. Derek tried to get to her as the twins held him back. Alanna tried to get to Kail's throat with her teeth to rip it out. Kali dodged her and kicked her. They continued to fight and did the same amount of damage to one another. The electric came back on and they were both shocked. Alanna fell on the floor with Kali on top of her. Kali called for the twins to hold Derek down. She then threw Boyd on his claws kill him.

"We are giving you to the next full moon for you to make the right choice, Derek. For you and your mate to join our pack or I will kill her next time." Kali said

Derek held Boyd in his arms saying sorry. Boyd told him it was alright. Derek said it was not alright. Isaac held Alanna in his arms as she breathed heavy. Derek then let Boyd fall out of his bloody hands. Cora ran over and cried over Boyd's body and Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder. Lydia watched in fear and Alanna felt everything Derek felt. She cried out in pain. Isaac held her in his arms rocking her back and forth. "Derek, snaps out of it! Alanna needs you!" Isaac shouted as he held Alanna. Derek snapped out of it and walked over to Alanna. She was bleeding very bad and whimpering. Isaac tried to calm her down by talking to her and telling her that everything was going to be ok. Alanna's blue eyes looked at Derek and a smile can across her face. Derek could feel her pain and knew that it was a lot worse for her. Isaac loaded Alanna in the car and held onto her. She was like a big sister to him. What got Isaac the most was that she put heart into everything she did and could see why Derek loved her. She was short only around five foot two or three and had dirty blond hair that came blow her shoulders. Alanna had light blue eyes that would draw people in and had curves in the right places. She would help anyone she loved and cared about. Derek pulled up to Alanna's house and Cora and Isaac got out of the Camaro. Derek put Alanna in his arms and started to carry her. "Not your fault, Der. Nothing is your fault. I do not blame you for anything; it was them who used you or something against you. You will always be mine, Der. I can't lose you and will not waste any more time away from my Der." Alanna said as she snuggled closer to Alanna. Derek's heart beat sped up a little. She understood him more than anyone else. Alanna would always protect him no matter what. Derek took Alanna to the bathroom and removed her clothes. He ran the water into a large bath tub. It was nice that she had a bathroom in her room. It was a teal color and had a large tub and a stand up shower. A towel rack held dark blue towels. A mirror hung on the wall and was a medicine cabinet. Derek slowly took off his clothes and got in the tub carrying Alanna with him. Alanna was beaten pretty bad and every time Derek would was a cut, she would jump and whine. Derek flinched a little and he had to focus on his mate. When this was all over Alanna and him were going to relax.

"Der, what are you thinking about?" Alanna asked

"I am thinking about you and how much I love you. How we are going to get married after this is over." Derek replied

Alanna smiled up at him and her eyes glowed. Derek finished washing both of them. He got them dried and put some pajamas on each of them. He helped Alanna into bed and rested her head on his chest. Derek nuzzled her and licked his mark on her. Alanna sighed with contentment and kissed Derek. The kiss was gently at first but became more passionate and Derek watched as Alanna healed faster. The cuts started to disappear and Alanna was able to move better. Alanna broke the Kiss and let Derek hold her in his arms as they fell asleep. They were going to fight against the alpha pack with the power they shared.

**The next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter like chapter seven. That will be the last flashback chapter. I am doing this because Scott, Stiles, and Allison find out about Derek's past with Kate Argent. Please tell me if you like the flashback chapters by commenting on that chapter seven.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Visionary

Alanna was running with Derek in a foggy forest and hunters were chasing them. They both fell and covered their ears. They land in front of a hunters' ultrasonic emitters. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. Another werewolf stopped in front of them. "You are a Hale." He said as he looked at Derek. "You are a Haven." He said as he looks at Alanna and bowed his head. An arrow went through the werewolf's neck and they looked towards where the hunters coming they shot two arrows at them. Uncle Peter Hale came out and caught the one in mid air. Alanna caught one before it reached her face and broke it in half. Peter grabbed Derek and Derek grabbed Alanna's hand as they ran to safety. They sat in an abandoned basement for two days as the hunters looked for them. Derek would tell Alanna that everything was going to be alright. He ran his fingers through her light brown hair.

Derek and Alanna were back at school. Alanna leaned against the lockers as she watched the boys play basketball. All the while her light blue eyes were on Derek and no one else. A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes came out. She had a mark under her eye.

"You stop playing basketball in the hallway. It is meant to be played where there is a gym." The girl said

"It is meant to be played where a basketball is. If you can get this ball away from me, I will stop." Derek replied

The girl takes some attempts to get the ball but, Derek shows off his dribbling skills and she goes back to the music room. Alanna sighs as one of Derek's friends ask her out. Derek shoots them a glare and they go away. Derek starts to walk towards the music room.

"Der, where are you going? I need to talk to you about something." Alanna says

"Just head home we will take about it later, Anna." Derek replies

Derek walks into the music room and Alanna watches what is happening.

"I am sorry. What is your name?" Derek asks

"I will tell you my name if you can play one instrument in this room." The girl answers

"One instrument?" Derek asks

The girl nods her head and he scans the room looking for an instrument and finds a triangle. He plays the triangle. Alanna rolled her eyes and wondered why he was even trying to get this girl. Alanna's ears go up when she heard the girl's voice.

"My name is Paige." The girl says

"My name is..." Derek starts to say

"I know who you are." Paige snips at him

Alanna saw the look of love in Derek's eye and a tear rolls her cheek. She had started to see Derek in a different way and he was always on her mind. They were only fifteen years old and she felt everything should involve around him. She went home and into her room crying. What was happening to her? Leo knocked on his daughter's door frame.

"You can come in." Alanna answers

"What is wrong my little princess beta?" Leo asked

"I saw Derek flirting with another girl and saw the look of love in Derek's eyes. I started to cry and it felt like someone stabbed me in my heart. I growled a little and Derek heard me but, I ran home. It feels like everything involves around Derek and I do not understand why." Alanna explained

Leo sighed and knew it was time to explain settings about the family to her. His light blue eyes glazed over her and he rubbed his head. Leo had known the time would could someday, he was not ready to tell her. Alanna had been his only pup due to his wife, Eva having problems off miss carrying and getting pregnant. Leo was born a werewolf and his wife was bitten. Leo gathered Alanna in his arms and held her.

"My little pup, The Haven family is a very special breed of werewolves. Werewolves call us pure werewolves because we look after all the werewolves and loyal and protective over the ones we love and our pack. It is in your nature to protect Derek and the ones you love. You take after me like that." Leo explained

"What does imprinting mean?" Alanna asked

"You mother told you that I imprinted on her. Imprinting means you have chosen your mate. The person you want to be with for the rest of your life. I do not know the stages or how it really works but, I think you have started." Leo replied

"Thank you, I love you, Dad." Alanna answered

"I love you too, princess." Leo said

It had been a week since Derek meet Paige and ignored Alanna all together. He did even talk to Alanna much anymore and it hurt Alanna really bad and made her heart ache. She went with her Uncle Peter to follow them to Derek's gateway an abandoned distillery outside Beacon Hills. After, she saw that she left and went to spend time with Derek's mother. It was a day of school and Alanna and Derek were in class together. They were doing paper work and she sees him lift his head up, knowing that he hears the music to and knows it is Paige. Derek goes to the music room and follows slowly behind. She watches as Derek stands in the doorway.

"What are you staring at?" Paige asks

"I'm not staring. I'm listening." Derek replies

Paige softly smiles at him.

"I am distracting?" Derek asks

"No, I got laser-like focus." Paige answers

She goes back to playing. "You sure about that?" Derek asks as he walks up to her. She continues to play and Derek stands behind her. He brushed hair out of her way and rubs his bottom lip on her ear.

"I hate you." Paige says

"No, you don't. You love me." Derek replied

"Hate you." Paige answers

"I love you." Derek says

They kiss and Alanna growls. Her eyes change yellow and she hits a locker door denting it. How could Derek not see what is in front of him. She waited for him to walk home with her. Derek came by her side and they started to walk.

"Are you going to talk to me anytime so or spend time with me? You have not done anything with me in about a week." Alanna said

"I have been busy, Anna." Derek replied

"Do not give me that crap! You have been playing with that bitch! I have seen you and you have forgotten you has been by your side since we were born. It a good thing I have Uncle Peter, Laura and your mother who know I am alive." Alanna replied

"Do not call her that!" Derek yelled

Alanna's eyes changed yellow and she grabbed Derek by the throat and pinned him on a tree. She growled at him to let him know how pissed she was. Derek's eyes were yellow also and he tried to get out of her grip. Alanna leaned in and rubbed their lips together. She kissed him and kissed his cheek. Alanna drooped Derek and ran off hoping he would get the point.

It was lunch time of the next day of school and Alanna sat away from Derek. Derek sat with his friends watching Paige. Paige sat all alone and Peter sat Ron in front of Alanna.

"You know that he cares. Alanna you are the one who truly understands Derek. You have been by his side forever. Come with me and we will go talk to him." Peter said

"Ok, Uncle Peter." Alanna replied

They got up and Alanna took Peter's hand. They went over by Derek and sat in front of him.

"Why does she eat alone?" Peter asked

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked

"I am here looking out for my favorite nephew. Making sure you have no cross bow pointed at your heart and throat." Peter answered

"I can get you banned off school ground. You know that." Derek said

"No one would banned me from anywhere. I am too good looking." Peter replied

" She has friends but, She eats alone because she wants to study and that. Plus, I don't think she likes my friends." Derek said

Alanna held on to Peter's hand and did not look at Derek.

"No one would like those hormonal half-wit. Peter said

"No." Derek said

" You two are perfect for eachother. Perfect combinations are rare. I also know someone who is perfect for you and is a better choice." Peter said as he looked at Alanna. He took a bite of a Reese peanut butter cup.

"I would be worried me too, thinking about it all the time." Peter said

"Thinking about what?" Derek asked

"Her finding out. You thought about that, right. You know what happens. one moment your in this blissful teen romance and next she sees fangs, glowing eyes, and claws. Peter replied

"She does not have to find out." Derek said

"Don't they always do. Especially when they are perfect for eachother." Peter said

"I don't think she should be with him. If he ever told his secret to her. Paige would tell the hunters." Alanna said

"He could turn her and we would be fine. He finds someone else like him. " Peter replied

Derek walked off and Peter kissed Alanna's forehead. Alanna still looked sad. "One day he will realize what he has in front of him. For right now try and date someone else. You better get to class." Peter said as he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. " I understand and I will try. I love you Uncle Peter." Alanna said as she got up and went to her class. She did get a date with a boy named Avery that was a partner in one of her classes.

Alanna walked home with a big smile on her face. She hummed a little and walked into her house. Leo and Eva smiled at their daughter. Alanna went up to her room and changed into a dark purple thin strap dress with black flats for her feet. She smells Derek and turns to see him on her bed. Alanna sighed as she ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair and did not want to see him.

"What do you want, Derek?" Alanna asked with venom in her voice

"I don't want you going out with him, Alanna!" Derek replied

"Can't I just be happy. You are happy dating Paige and I do not stop you. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you with her? What it feels like to see someone you care about not even talk to you our hang out with you? You do not know because you do not look at her when she is standing in front of you. The one who has been with you since you were born. It like I am not part of your life anymore and don't even exist, Derek. It makes my heart ache from pain." Alanna explained

Derek looked into her eyes and saw what she was feeling. He stood up and went to hug her but, she moved away. "It is like you did not even know that I kissed you." Alanna said looking at his face. Leo called for Alanna and she started to go. Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her forehead. "I am sorry my Anna." Derek said as he walked towards the window. Leo was talking to Avery and Alanna smiled. During dance wit Avery and that date, Alanna only thought about Derek and what he said. Alanna went home herself and told Avery thank you but, it would not work out. Alanna went to sleep and felt Derek join her. She felt his arms around her and she kissed Derek's forehead.

"I love you, my Der." Alanna said

"I love you too, my Anna." Derek replied

Alanna woke up alone in her bed and put on a green t-shirt and jeans. She said goodbye to her parents and went to school. Derek was sitting on a bench in the locker room. Peter was standing next to Derek in a leather jacket and jeans. While, Derek wore a long sleeve dark shirt and jeans. Alanna watched in the shadows.

"I have the perfect idea." Peter said

"Go away." Derek replied

"Laura told you about the packs being her, right? There are more alphas her then I have ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it and these packs won't be here much longer. The time to do it is now. One little bite and she never gets sick again. She stays younger and more beautiful. Derek, the bite is a gift." Peter said

Alanna growled and waited for Peter to leave. She remembered the words he would say to her, that he would do anything for her. She she felt like Peter was trying to get Paige out of the way for her. She kept her eye on Paige making sure she was ok. It was the least she could do for Derek. Alanna watched Paige as she went to the school at night holding a note in her hand.

"Derek. Derek is that you?" Paige called out

Paige walked around looking and her heart beat went up. Alanna saw Ennis one of the alphas by the doorway. Derek was stupid and Alanna changed into the wolf and let Paige run ahead of her giving her time to run. Alanna growled at Ennis. She went after Ennis and did the best she could to stop him. Alanna's yellow eyes glowed.

Derek bounced a basketball in the locker room. He heard Paige crying and went out into the hall to save her. Ennis knocked him to the ground and holds him by his head pushed into the floor. Derek saw Alanna on the floor bleeding and Paige was already bitten. Paige struggled up the stairs and looked at Alanna. She had tried to protect her and fail. Alanna whined and Derek growled trying to get up. Alanna stood up and watched Derek picked Paige up. Peter helped Alanna an they went into the abandoned basement by the base of the druid tree. Derek held Paige in his arms and knew she was dying. He looked at Peter with Alanna in his arms.

"What is happening?" Derek asked

Peter stood behind a pillar with Alanna in his arms still bleeding. "I am sorry, Derek. I tried my best but, I lost. I did it for you and watched over her." Alanna said looking at Alanna. She slowly started to heal herself. Derek held Paige's bloody hand in his as she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry." Derek said

"I knew. " Paige replied

"What do you mean?" Derek asked

"After I told you my name. I think I knew. Strange things started to happen in town and how you could hear different things and smell. The way you talked by catching a scent. More importantly how you acted with Alanna like you were two wolves that belonged in a pack together and were meant to be mates." Paige replied

"You stayed with me." Derek said

"I loved you. Am I going to die? I can't take it anymore. Please." Paige said

"I am sorry." Derek said

His eyes glowed yellow and he broke her neck. He continue to say sorry. Peter set Alanna down and took Paige out of Derek's arms. Peter carried Paige into the woods and left the body there. Alanna crawled into Derek's lap. Derek held her and ran his fingers through her hair. His mother walk down. "Stay with me. I can't lose another girl I love, Anna." Derek said as he looked down at her. "You will not lose me, Der. No matter what happens, I will stay with you." alanna replied grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Derek." His mother, Talia said

"I did something terrible." Derek replied

"I know." Talia replies

"Something different with my eyes." Derek says

"Your eyes. They are beautiful just like the rest of you." Talia replies

Derek looked up at Talia with light blue ones instead of golden ones. Alanna whimpered a little and Talia looked down at her as well. Alanna was looking up at derek with dark blue eyes instead of golden ones and Derek smiled down at her. Talia picked Alanna up and they went to deaton to patch her up. "Here, I will carry her, mother." Derek said as he reached for Alanna. Derek had Alanna rest her head on his chest and arrived at Deaton's. Derek gently set Alanna on the table and removed her shirt. On her stomach was a deep cut on on her left arm. "You should be very weak from damage like this from an alpha. You have something that is your life and archer that keeps you fighting. I am surprised that Ennis did damage to you like this being a Haven. You are royalty in the werewolf world." Deaton said as he patched her up. "Do you know why my eyes changed from gold to a dark blue when i go werewolf?" Alanna asked as she looked at Deaton with dark blue wolf eyes.

"It is because you were going to give your life up for someone who was innocent and that one loved someone you loved. That you were giving up your life for them." Deaton explained

"Thank you for everything, Deaton." Alanna said

"You are welcome. Derek's are a light blue because he killed someone innocent and lost part of his soul." Deaton said

Derek helped Alanna walk home. Leo was a little upset at what Alanna did but, understood why she did it. Eva helped her daughter shower and change into some clean clothes. Derek stayed by Alanna's side for the rest of the night and left to his house to take a shower and get pajamas. They lay down together with Alanna in his Derek's arms.

"I thought I was going to lose my Anna too." Derek said

"You will never lose me, my Der. If I do leave your side for some reason it is to protect you and keep you safe. I will always be by your side and take care of you, Derek because I love you." Alanna replied kissing his forehead

"I will take care of you and love you, Alanna. I love you too." Derek replied as he kissed her forehead. They both fell asleep.

**Present Day**

Derek stand in the abandoned distillery holding his mate, Alanna's hand. Alanna rests her head on his shoulder and starts to understand what Paige was saying before she died. that she was born to be Derek's mate and him hers. They once again hear the strains of Schubert's Ave Maria as they remember Paige and stare at the Spiral Ennis cut in the wall so many years ago. Alanna looks into her mate's Hazel eyes and kisses him softly resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Derek Hale. Paige was right and I accepted the fact long ago that she was your first love." Alanna said

"i love you too, Alanna Haven. I am glad you are such an understanding, loyal and loving mate. You were made to be my mate forever." Derek replied

Derek held Alanna in his arms and kissed her softly again before walking out of the abandoned distillery.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The rights of Mating

Alanna quietly followed Derek to the school. What the hell was he doing? She had changed into her wolf form and hiding among the trees. If he was going to check on that bitch, Ms. Blake. He was going to pay dearly for it and she would too. She saw Derek walk under the walkway to the sports field. Derek wore jeans and a t-shirt. Ms. Blake came down the stairs and towards him. She hugged him and kissed him. Alanna growled and Derek flinched feeling the pain o Alanna's heart.

"Where the hell have you been? Don't tell me that you needed to be alone because that is the single excuse ever." Ms. Blake said

She looked at his face.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry you needed to be alone didn't you." Ms. Blake said

A white wolf walked into their view baring fangs and growling. The wolf was looking straight at Ms. Blake. The wolf runs toward Ms. Blake, ready to rip her apart. Derek stood in front of the wolf and caught it. Derek held on tight and the wolf started to change into a human. Alanna moved and struggled in his arms. Alanna pushed away and went after Ms. Blake in her human wolf form. Ms. Blake tried to run but, Alanna snatched her arm and dragged her to her. Alanna held Ms. Blake up to look into her red eyes and growled.

"You are not made for this world. If you were a werewolf I would have killed you by now because you are touching my mate! I still see you as a threat. I told you that I do not play well with others! If you kiss or touch Derek again, I will kill you and rip your throat." Alanna growled

The bell rung and Alanna dropped Ms. Blake. ran along as fast as she could. Alanna turned around and looked at Derek. Her eyes went from red to dark blue in her human wolf form an stated at him. Derek looked at her and wondered what was going on. A tear rolled down her cheek. She howled lowly and started to walk away. Scott came running out along with Stiles. Scott looked at Derek and Stiles stared at Alanna's backside. Derek growled at Stiles and he went to his jeep quick.

"What did you do to her?" Scott asked

"I came to check on Ms. Blake. She touched and kissed me." Derek replied

"You are an asshole. Have you even felt her pain or what she is feeling? Do you pay attention to that? You should sit down with her and have her go over the mating rights and how it works. You are not helpin her any if you keep hurting her like this and enjoy someone else touch. I am tell you as a friend." Scott explained

Stiles came back with a funnel shirt . He put it over Alanna's shoulders and she thanked him for it. Alanna gave Stiles a hug and went over to Scott.

"Thank you, my little pup. You will always be a part of my family." Alanna said as she hugged Scott. Scott and Stiles went to their classes. Alanna started to walk home. She sighed and ran her hand through her dirty blond hair. Her light blue eyes were filled with sadness. Why did she agree to watch over that bitch. Alanna walked slow because she did not feel like running. She was starting to feel dizzy and started to fall. Alanna started to fall and a pair of arms caught her.

"Derek?" Alanna asked

"Yes, Anna. I am taking you home to get some rest. I can feel you are tired." Derek answered

Alanna snuggled up against Derek's chest as he opened up the door and went into Alanna's house, well their house. He walked down the hall to Alanna's room and set her down on the bed. Alanna whined a little and Derek kissed her forehead. He grabbed a shirt, bra, underwear, and pants out for Alanna. Alanna slowly sat up as Derek walked over to her. He slowly took the funnel shirt off of her. He noticed that some of the cuts had not healed up all the way from the battled with Kali. He helped her put on her clothes and resisted the urge to take her and kiss her all over.

"Anna, can we talk about mating and imprinting?" Derek asked

"Yes. It is about time, Der." Alanna replied

Alanna pulled Derek on top of her and kissed him. Derek felt a spark as Alanna did and the heat that went through Alanna. She smiled up at him and nuzzled him.

"When you have a mate you can feel what the are feeling. You can feel their pain, desire, and happiness. When we make love we are better connected to each other and knows what the other wants. Also, you become protective of your mate. You do not like it when you see someone else kiss or touch your mate in a certain way. You see them as a threat and sometimes will kill. The more times we make love the stronger the bond will be and the quicker you can tell your mate is in desire for you." Alanna explained

"What is imprinting?" Derek asked

"Imprinting has to stages. When I was fifteen, I was starting the first stage in picking my mate and I picked you. You then start to realize your feelings for that person and start having something's involve around them. The second stage I entered when you were with Kate. You are always thinking about the person and everything involves them. You start to feel somethings like pain and can easily track them down and you always want to be near them. It is very rare for werewolves to imprint on one another." Alanna replied

Derek nodded his head as he ran his figures through her hair. Alanna had her head resting on his chest and her eyes closed. He could feel that Alanna felt content. "Being someone's mate also means you love them with all your heart. That they our your life and you will protect them with your life. One mate dies, you use part of yourself and your other half." Alanna said as she took Derek's hand into hers. She loved moments like this just being together. Alanna listened to Derek's heart beat, it was strong and soft. She then laid on top of Derek and looked into his eyes. Alanna leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Anna, why did your eyes turn dark blue like when you were beta?" Derek asked kissing her neck

"Der, When I first became an alpha my eyes were the dark blue like me being a beta. After, a couple of weeks they turned red. I learned a way I could switch back and fourth and today I slipped up. Even when I am in my animal wolf form I can have blue eyes. It is because of me being a pure blood werewolf." Alanna explained

Alanna started to kiss down Derek's neck when his cell phone went off. Alanna got up and let Derek sit up and take the call. Alanna put her hair up in a pony tail and put on a pair of black shocks. Alanna felt Derek was upset and went to him. She pulled him close to her and his face rested right in her breasts. Derek sighed and took in Alanna's scent.

"I really like this position but, we have to go to the hospital to see Cora." Derek said as he got up and grabbed Alanna's hand and headed to the hospital. They arrived and saw Cora laying in bed with bandages wrapped around her head. Derek grabbed a chair and sat down. He watched Cora and a tear fell from his eye. Alanna could feel his sadness. Derek sat there with his hands folded together resting on the bed.

"Derek? Alanna?" Cora asked

"Hey, I'm here." Derek replied in a soft tone

"I am here too." Alanna answered

"What's happening to me?" Cora asked

"I don't know but, I am not leaving ok. Not again." Derek replied

"I will be her too, Squirt." Alanna said

Cora closed her eyes and Derek leaned in and kissed her forehead. Alanna felt something was off. She sighed and wonders what was going to happen. Her pup, Scott had not called or anything and that was unusual. Alanna watched Derek and saw him start to fall asleep. She watched over Derek and Cora as a silent guardian. Alanna knew something was strange about Ms. Blake. She did not smell all human and Alanna knew she was up to no good. What brothers Alanna the most was Cora not healing. A nurse came in and told her visiting hours were over and Derek and her would have to leave.

"Babe, wake up. We have to go now and can come back tomorrow. Der, wake up." Alanna said as she kissed his cheek.

Derek woke up and they walked out of the hospital together hand in hand. Alanna gently kissed Derek on the lips and headed home. She had got Derek to go to bed and she laid her head on his chest. Derek ran his figures through her hair. If Alanna was not by his side, he did not know what he would have done. Alanna was a part of him and kept him going no matter what. She would not let him fall into a deep dark hole and understood him the best. Derek would protect her no matter what and give up his life for hers. It was all because he loved her and she was his Anna like he was her Der.

"It is going to be alright, Der." Alanna said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I hope so, Anna." Derek replied as he wrapped his arms around her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve- The Over looked

Alanna could feel a storm was coming as Derek and her waited in his loft. It was dark on there and Scott and Stiles came to them to tell them the news of Ms. Blake killing people. Alanna saw Scott and she hugged him, happy that he was ok. Derek was holding Alanna close to him as Ms. Blake came running in calling his name out.

"Derek, Where are you?" Ms. Blake called out

"I'm right here." Derek replied

Alanna could hear the growl in his voice. Ms. Blake started to explain her self and Alanna rolled her red eyes.

"There already here, aren't they." Ms. Blake said in a disgust tone

Derek looked over Ms. Blake and Stiles and Scott came around the comer. Alanna snuggled closer to Derek. Ms. Blake turned and looked at them.

"So they told you it was me, that I am the one taking people." Ms. Blake said

"We told him you are the one killing people." Scott replied

"Oh, that's right. Committing scarfacies, while cutting their throats. That's right I probley do it during my lunch hour, that way I can go back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day. That makes perfect scenes." Ms. Blake said

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked

"How should I know." Ms. Blake replied

Alanna was still in Derek's arms and growled out her. Derek sniffed her neck trying to calm her down. "Watch your tounge." Alanna growled at Ms. Blake as Derek held her

"Derek, tell me you don't believe this." Ms. Blake cried out

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked

"No." Ms. Blake answered

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said

"Lydia Martin, I don't know anything about that." Ms. Blake cried out

"Stop playing your innocent game. I can smell Lydia all over you." Alanna growled

"Then what do you know?" Derek snapped

"I know what that these boys, what ever miss guiding reason are filling your head with this unreal story. They don't have any proof by the way." Ms. Blake replied

"What if we can." Scott said as he held up a jar filled with stuff in it.

"What is that?" Ms. Blake asked

"My boss told me it is a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott said as he took the lid off.

" Mistletoe." Ms. Blake said

Scott threw the powdered mistletoe at Ms. Blake she started to change into a nasty disformed figure with a deformed face. Ms. Blake changed into her human self and started to run but, Alanna caught her by the back of the neck.

"Alanna, Alanna wait. You need me." Ms. Blake pleaded

"What are you." Alanna growled as her claws came out of her let hand.

" I am the one who can save Derek's sister. Get Peter on the phone." Ms. Blake said

Derek called Peter on the phone. Peter explained that Cora was not doing well and throwing up black blood. Cora threw up another substance with it. Derek told him it was mistletoe. Alanna raise Ms. Blake higher in the air. She let her claws dig into her neck read to kill her and choke the life out of her.

"Alanna! Alanna what are you doing! Scott shouted

"Her life is in my hands." Ms. Blake cried out

"Stop! Alanna, Stop!" Stiles cried out

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Ms. Blake said as she looked at him.

"Alanna! Alanna!" Scott shouted

Derek came up behind her and brushed a strand of her light brown dirty blond hair behind her ear. "Alanna, please come back to me and be my Anna." Derek whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and sniffed her neck. Alanna dropped Ma. Blake onto the floor and snuggled up to Derek.

"You need me. All of you." Ms. Blake said as she looked at everyone.

Derek and Alanna got into the car. Alanna drug Ms. Blake along with them. Rain was pouring down on the windshield and driving fast.

"You shouldn't know that I am doing this because I have to, because I want to. I could still run and you would have no time to stop me. I don't want your sister to die. I am doing what I had to." Ms. Blake explained

"Shut up." Derek replied

"You are such a bitch. You don't really know what you are doing." Alanna said

"You need to know the whole story, Derek. How connected we really are." Ms. Blake said

"Fuck you, the only one Derek is connected to is his mate and that is me!" Alanna growled

"Stop it. Stop talking." Derek replied

Alanna snuggled into Derek's side as he drove. She could feel her mate was upset and angrey. They got into the hospital and Derek drug Ms. Blake along. Scott held on to Alanna's hand and guided her. Alanna was off a little because of the way Derek was feeling. The stormed down the hall ways trying to get to Cora. Scott's mother camping behind them.

"Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital is evacuating." Scott's mom said

"We are here for Cora." Scott said looking at his mother.

"All of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Scott's mom asked

"Mom, trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott replied

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We got two ambulances coming out. One is out on ten minutes the other in twenty. Cora needs to be on one of them. They will be picking up in the basement garage." Scott's mom explained

"I got it." Scott replied and took off. They got into the elevator. Scott squeezed Alanna's hand.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I am going to help." Ms. Blake said

Ms. Blake looked at Scott and Alanna glaring at her and then to Stiles glaring at her a holding a bat. The elevator dinged and they got off the elevator. Alanna and Scott noticed blood on the floor.

"Derek." Scott said

Derek looked down and saw the blood. Peter came sliding the ought the doors on his back.

"We have a little problem. Alanna, you look lovely by the way." Peter said

"It looks like you are getting your ass kicked." Alanna replied

Just then the combined alpha twins stepped through the doors and growled. Derek turne into his wolf form and attacked the alpha. Scott did the same thing and went running towards them bouncing off the wall. Stiles saw Cora laying on the floor and grabbed Peter for help. Alanna was on wolf form and went to go help Scott being held up against the door.

"Ethan and Aidan, stop." Scott said

"All we want is her." They replied

Ms. Blake went for the elevator and Alanna went to grab her bit missed. Alanna was behind as someone carried Cora. Stiles went for the twins an hit them in the head with a baseball bat. They got into a room and shut the doors. Stiles asked if the big guy was close and someone answered him.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked

Scott shook his head and Stiles start going off. Derek told him to be quiet and he started to go after Derek. Alanna pushed Stiles away from Derek and growled.

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott said

"They are looking for her. We don't have her. Cora and my dad are both dead." Stiles replied

"Not let." Alanna said

Scott went over and started to talk to Peter, seeing if there was anyway to help Cora. Ms. Blake came through the doors.

"You can't. I can. I can save her and tell you were sheiff Stilinski is. There is a pack of alphas in this hospital that want me dead so I will help you but, only when I am out of here and safe. Only than." Ms. Blake said

Alanna glared at her and knew she could not be trusted. Derek and Alanna went for her and Scott stopped them.

"She can help us." Scott said

"She was trying to kill us!" Alanna and Derek shouted

"I was only trying to get out of here. You can't blame me for that." Ms. Blake replied

"If you are one of the good guys show us and heal her." Stiles said

"Not until I am safe." Ms. Blake replied

"I can kill you now and save everyone the trouble!" Alanna growled

" I like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter said

"Works for me." Derek said as he tried to move but, Scott held him back

" I would love too." Alanna said as she got away from Scott and started to walk towards Ms. Blake. Scott's mothers voice came over the loudspeaker asking to bring Ms. Blake to him in the ER.

"He not going to hurt her." Ms. Blake said

"Shut up." Derek replied

"Scott, you know why. Tell them it is true." Ms. Blake said

"What does she mean?" Derek asked

"I know why." Alanna said

"You and your mate are not the only ones he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack. He wants perfection and that means adding the rarest alpha to his rein." Ms. Blake said

"True alpha." Peter says

Derek looks at Peter and then to Alanna.

"What's that?" Stiles asks

"It means that one does not have to steal their power from another." Alanna answered

"One can raise by the force of his own will. Our little, Scott." Peter said

Derek looks at Scott. Scott looks back at Derek.

"It does not matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said

"Scott, your mom." Stiles said

"My mom said there is one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we have been here that long. So if we can get into the garage and into the ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said

"The twins aren't just going to let us walk out." Alanna said

"I will distract them." Scott said

"You mean fight them." Derek replied

" Whatever I have to do." Scott said

"I will help you." Derek said

" I will too." Alanna replied

"No, you can go with her. I will not lose my mate tonight. You will do as I saw because I am dominate over you." Derek said

" I am sorry but, I am not going anywhere without you, Derek." Ms. Blake said

"You don't need him to go with you. You are a big girl and can handle it yourself." Alanna snapped

"I'll do it but, I preferred to be out there with an advantage." Peter replied

"Advantage, like what a weapon?" Stiles replied

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter said

They started to dig around the room for something. Stiles picked up the paddles to use to start someone's heart.

"Can we use these?" Stiles asked

"Do you know how to use them?" Derek replied

"No." Stiles replied

"Then put them down." Derek said

Stiles looks at the paddles and puts them down. Scott finds a big needle and syringe.

"Epinephrine?" Scott says

"That is just going to make them stronger." Derek replies

"We are find shit right now." Alanna sighs

"How strong?" Peter asks

"Be careful." Alanna says as she kisses Scott on the cheek. She walks over to Peter "You too, Uncle Peter." Alanna says as she kisses him on the cheek. Peter walks into the hallway with the Epinephrine syringe sticking out of his chest. He is breath heavy and sweat is pouring down his face.

"Alright boys, let's get ready to rumble." Peter says

Peter and Scott start to fight them. Alanna, Stiles, Derek, and Ms. Blake sneak out of the room and down towards the basement. Stiles opens the door and yells "Still here." He opens the door and Derek and Alanna run through. Alanna stops when she smells blood and looks around the room. Alanna sees a dead body and slowly starts to walk to Derek's side.

"Derek, over there." She says as she guides him to see the body. follows and walks over to the body. Kali appears calling Julia with the key ring swinging around her figure.

"It is you." Kali says as she looks at Ms. Blake.

"You can't be her by yourself." Ms. Blake says

"That's why we are going to run." Derek replies

Derek and Ms. Blake started to run and Alanna stands her ground and growles. Derek grabs her wrist and tries to get her to move. It does not work and she starts to fight with Kali. Derek runs into the hallway with Ms. Blake behind him.

"The elevator." Ms. Blake says as she runs into it. Derek pushes something in front of Kali and runs in as the doors are closing he sees Alanna on top of Kali biting down on her neck. Kali knock her off of her an punched her hard in the side and dug her claws in. Alanna yipped in pain and went at her. Alanna grabbed her by the throat and started to chocke Kali.

"What kind of werewolf are you?" Kali choked out

"I am a pure blood which is sometimes called purebred." Alanna replied

Kali went limp and was knocked out. Alanna started to walk to find Derek. She was bleeding and she felt dizzy. Alanna walked down the dark hall and hoped to find Derek. Alanna knew she could not howl because everyone would hear it. She needed her mate and need him badly. Soon, Alanna slid down the wall. She was starting to breath heavily. Derek felt Alanna and wished he could get to her. She needed him by her and Derek growled under his breath as he listen to Ms. Blake talk. Ms. Blake explained where she came from and who she was. Alanna's phone went off and she looked at the text.

_Hang in there, Anna. I will get to you._

Alanna replied to Derek and waited. Stiles came running down the hall following Scott. Alanna got up and started to follow. The elevators doors were open and Ms. Blake and Scott's mother were gone and Derek was knocked out on the floor.

"I am going to kill her and rip her from limb to limb." Alanna growled

She kneels to the floor and pulls Derek's head on her lap. Alanna runs her fingers through his hair and sighs. Alanna has a feeling that her adoptive pup, Scott is going to make a bad choice. She knows that he is going to join Deucalion to get his mom and stiles' dad back. She looked down at Derek with sorrow in her eyes. One thing for sure was Alanna would kill Ms. Balke for what she had done to her mate and her pup if it was the last thing she ever did. She leaned down and softly kissed Derek on the lips. Derek's eyes opened and alanna smiled down at him.

"What would you do without me?" alanna said

"I would fall apart without you." Derek replied

"Scott has joined with Deucalion to save his mother and Stiles father. Stiles tried to talk him out of it but, it did not work. We should have killed her because she did nothing for us." Alanna said

"We will find a way to save Cora and a way through this. Scott will come back to our side." derek replied

"You know I am the luckiest girl to have you as a mate. You do what is best for others and put them ahead of yourself. You are always trying to protect me and have a heart full of love for me, Der." Alanna explained

"I will always be around and I am the lucky one because you have been by my side for my whole life. I love you with all my heart, Anna. I am going to marry you when this is all over." Derek said

Alanna kissed him with passion and helped him up. No one was going to rip her family from her like before because she was going to kill who ever tried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen- Alpha Pact

Alanna helped Derek to his feet and suported some of his weight. She is glad he is ok and has filled him in on everything. Alanna knows that Derek is concerned about Cora just as she is. Stiles follows closely behind the both of them. Derek moves away from Alanna and walks on his own and is ahead of Alanna and Stiles. Alanna can feel Derek's uneasy worries. When they get outside, Alanna notices that Stiles is no longer with them and has stayed in the hospital. She is still worried about Scott and his safety in the alpha pack. She knew Scott was only doing it to saw his family and friends. Alanna opens the door to Derek's Toyota as he puts Cora in the back of it. Alanna closes the door after Derek sets her in. She explains everything that is happening right know to Allison. Alanna held her head as she got into the Toyota. She did not want to worry Derek as they drove back to his loft. Derek patted the seat for her to come closer to him. Alanna went over to him and rested her head on his waist and curled up.  
"I am sorry about all of this. If I did not have you, I would have lost my mind by now. You are keeping me centered and insane. I don't wan to lose you because I love you much." Derek said  
Alanna kissed Derek's cheek. She snuggled up closer to Derek.

"What a girl wants. What a girl needs. Whatever makes me happy sets you free and I'm thanking you for knowing exactly. What a girl wants. What a girl needs. Whatever keeps me in your arms and I'm thanking you for giving it to me. What I want is what you got and what you got, is what I want." Alanna sang

Derek smiled and kissed her. He always loved to hear Alanna sing. They got to the loft and Alanna opened the vechile door as Derek took Cora out of the vechile. They walked into the loft and noticed that Peter was there. He laid Cora down and watched her. Cora was dying and Derek was unsure of what to do. Issac came in with a pissed off look on his face.

"This is your fault for trying to be friendly with the killer. The rest of us were out there trying to save people from being killed. You dragged Alanna into helping protect the killer. I was surprised that Alanna stayed with you. You are the one who almost hurt her again and she still stands by your side. Boyd and Erica's deaths are your fault and says Cora is now dying while Derek is still doing nothing. What was the reason for you to create a pack? Where your borded or lonely?" Isaac explains

"Maybe." Derek replies

A growl escapes Alanna's lips and Isaac turns to leave. Isaac stopes when Derek starts to talk again.

" I promised Cora I wouldn't leave and will help the others when he figures out how to help her."

"There is no time! The full moon is coming and Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall will be dead so he will try to help them, while you sit there and perfects the art of doing nothing." Isaac yells  
"Enough! Isaac you do not know what it is like to lose your family. You never have to watch them to be gunned down and killed or see your second family be burned down. You have no power to stop it or kill the ones who did it. When the man you loved as a father and an uncle threatens you to leave or kill he will kill your chosen mate. Then, you find a new pack and are rapped by your alpha over an agruement. The alpha raped you to show that he is in charge. You kill him a week later and become the new alpha. Most of the pack leaves and your one best pack member gets shot really bad. You save her by killing her. I know I was never meant to be an alpha. My bloodline is royalty but, I am a true Beta. My family for generations have watched over other werewolves and helped them. The Havens are the protectors and guardians of werewolves. We protect the ones we live and are closest to us. I am a pure blood werewolf for how far back my family bloodline goes. I never thought that I would get to be with Derek. So just back off!" Alanna roared

Peter came down the stair case. Alanna wrapped Derek in her arms and he laid his head back on her chest. She ran her hands through his hair.  
"Derek, do not take Isaac's outburst personally. Isaac is using his anger to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another, from You to Scott." Peter explains

"Scott isn't an Alpha." Derek replies

"He is on his way." Peter says

"Derek, I have something to tell you." Alanna says softly  
"What is it?" Derek asks

He looks up at her with his hazel eyes and nuzzled into her chest.

"I am not an alpha. I was always a True Beta because I was born that way. I never killed the best pack member because she was my best friend. I gave up the light that made me an Alpha. It did not feel right and I did not want to lose my friend." Alanna explained

"Why are your eyes still red and you are strong as an Alpha? When did it happen?" Derek asks

"I have red eyes and strong as an Alpha because I imprinted on a Beta that became an Alpha. So we share the rank of an Alpha. I gave up light or spark of what made me an Alpha the night after Erica and Boyd ran away and found me. It was then I figured out why I did not go back to my Beta form because you were still an Alpha and I imprinted on you." Alanna purred

"I love you, Anna. I love everything about you." Derek said

"I love you too, Der." Alanna replies

Cora's breathing has become labored and wheezy. Derek grasps her arm to take some of the pain away. Peter and Alanna watch carefully and Alanna whimpers.

"You have to be careful." Peter warns

" I know if I go too far it can kill me." Derek replies

"You can also kill Alanna as well." Peter says

Alanna rests her head on Derek's chest as he is taking the pain away from Cora. Alanna nuzzled his neck.

"Real wolves will go to extremes to care for an injured member of the pack. He says they will bring it food, chew it up and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They also give physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming the injured and in that way are instrumental in healing the wounded." Peter explains

"I want less analysis of wolf behavior and more direct information about how he can save Cora." Derek snares

"You can use the extra spark of power that makes him an Alpha, that turns your eyes red and gives you the extra strength and other Alpha abilities. Just like I did to save my friend from the powerful wolfsbane bullet." Alanna explained

"The price is high for you. It would mean you giving up being an Alpha. It does not always work. It may kill you, Derek." Peter said  
"I am going to do it anyway." Derek replies

Alanna notices that Peter seems pleased with himself. Alanna growls at Peter and her eyes go from red to blue and Peter smirks at her.

" You may not see the downside to giving up his Alpha status since he hasn't "exactly been Alpha of the Year." Peter said

" I do not care about power." Derek replies

"The full moon is coming and Kali's ultimatum still stands." Peter points out  
"Let me worry about Kali. I need to get payback on the bitch and a True Beta can be just as strong as an Alpha." Alanna snarls  
"If Derek becomes a Beta. He can not fight her and survie. It may all be a trick set up by Jenifer Blake to have Derek come to her to help kill Kali." Peter explains

" I do not care if I die." Derek replies

"I do. We are mates, Derek and it would be hard for me if you die. I would might die myself from the sadness and pain. When you chose me to be your mate by marking me, our bound became stronger to one another. You are the alpha and accepted being mates. I will not lose you again, Der." Alanna growls

"What is a True Beta?" Peter asks

"A True Beta is a Beta who is an even match to an Alpha. They are second in command in a pack, when they are mates of an Alpha. A True Beta suffers a lot and has great loses. I had to battle with Derek living Paige and him dating Kate. I had to watch two of my famailies be killed. The pack I went to after I left wanted me because I was a True Beta, which is rare. I am Derek's mate which leads me to the pack mother role. When I am with him I feel stronger." Alanna explained

Alanna glares at Peter and he goes up stairs. Alanna licks Derek's neck trying to get him to realx. She nuzzles him and kisses him. Alanna turns in his lap so she is facing him. Derek slowly and softly kisses Alanna. Derek rests his head in her neck and nuzzles her, taking in her scent. He then puts his face in her breasts and rests there as she runs her figures in his hair. Derek nuzzles into her right breasts and Lydia walks in. She has wide eyes as she looks at what Alanna and Derek are doing. Alanna turns around and faces Lydia as Peter walks in. Lydia stares at Peter before she starts to talk.

"Do you guys remember where the Nemeton is?" Lydia asks

"No, we do not remember." Alanna replies

Lydia starts to rant about how none of them can remember where the Nemeton is. When they all have been there. Peter explains that his sister Talia eased their memories of it because she did not want to go back there. Lydia sighs and leaves. Alanna goes to stand by the window as Peter and Derek debate over saving Cora's life before Kali's deadline looming over them and the Lunar eclipse coming, in a couple of nights. Which will leave them all powerless.

Alanna wakes up and watches Derek. Derek takes Cora's hand in his and grips her arm in his other hand. He begins to siphon off the pain and, as he does, his arm muscles and the veins therein begin to pulse and bulge. He wolf's out sending a silent roar skyward as his eyes transform from Alpha red back to Beta blue. Alanna's wolf howled at the sky as she is shakeing on the floor. She can feel all of Derek's pain and being worried. The pain stops and looks at Derek with dark blue eyes. Peter watches with unconcealed excitement. Alanna growls at Peter and grabs his throat and lifts him in the air. Peter struggles and uses all his strength to get out of her grib.

"A True Beta is stronger than a Beta." Alanna says

She sees Derek start to fall and drops Peter on the ground. She catches Derek in her arms and looks down at him. Alanna knew he was going to be alright and let a howl escape her lips as she held her mate in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Lunar Ellipse

**This is the last chapter for right now, until Teen Wolf returns January 6, 2014.**

In the loft on the floor. Alanna holds Derek in her arms. She has been running figures through his hair as his head rests on her dark blue color jeans. She had wet tear spots on her dark pink shirt. Cora kneeled beside her with a bottle of AquaFine and holds it to Derek's mouth. Cora helps Derek drink it as he comes around and reliazes she is healed.

"My return health is all because of you, Derek." Cora says

"I hope saving Cora was for nothing. Derek you drained your battery all the way to the red and there is a fully charged Alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb." Peter chimes in

"Just let me deal with the she bitch." Alanna growls as her eyes glow dark blue

Derek looks at her and whimpers a little. Alanna cocks her head and looks at him. She has never heard that from Derek before. Alanna growls before getting up and going to the door to leave. Lydia and Ethan storm in. Ethan looks at her with a surprised look on his face. Alanna darts for Derek and stands in front of him baring her fangs. Ethan studies her some more before saying something under his breath.

"A True Beta, There has not been one in a thousand years. She is a very powerful one if her eyes glow like that."

Lydia watches Alanna as she growls, warning them to stay away from Derek. Derek rests his hand on her arm and whines at her. Alanna goes into his lap and nuzzles him to let him know that she will not do nothing.

" You guys should run as opposed to staying and getting slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." Peter advises

"Derek, You and Alanna should not lose your life for something that is meaningless." Cora says

"How do you guys know that I am going to die?" Derek asks

"I don't know but, I believe that Lydia knows." Peter replies

"It feels like I am standing in a graveyard except, When I am standing by Alanna. It feels like she is going to be love and life." Lydia says

Derek looks down at Alanna and holds on to her. She has her head resting in his neck. "Don't even think about it. I am not going to lose you." Derek whispers on her ear as he runs his figures through her hair. Derek stands up with Alanna in his arms snuggled up close to him. Ethan looks at Alanna and Derek growls.

"She is very powerful, Derek. She is very powerful for a True Beta. I think it is because she really loves you and is glad to have her as a mate. That her love, protection, and devotion keeps her powerful and going to do whatever she needs to do. I can tell she is a very good pack mother as to the way I have seen her take care of Isaac and Scott. Just do the same for her." Ethan explains

Derek, Alanna, Cora, and Peter go downstairs. Cora climbs in the back of Derek 's Toyota FJ Cruiser. Derek puts Alanna in the front with him. He starts the car up.

"Do not call until you guys are at least a hundred miles away from here." Peter advises them

Derek drives away and Alanna rests her head against the window. She closed her eyes and sighed. Being a pack mother was not easy but, she would not have it any other way. She wanted to see her pups and keep them safe. On a suburban street, they all hear Lydia scream and pull over.

"We have to go back." Derek says

Alanna's eyes are glowing dark blue and she is growling. "Der, someone is hurting my pup." She growls as she looks at them. Derek had back to the loft as fast as he could and held on to Alanna's hand. They got back to the loft and Alanna ran inside. She ran over to her pup, Lydia and checked on her. When she saw Jennifer Blake she bared her fangs and growled. Cora and Derek came in and Cora confronted Lydia. Derek stood in front of Alanna and growled in his wolf form.

"I did all this for you and everyone else whose ever fallen victim to the Alpha Pack." Jennifer says

"Stop talking like a politician and to stop trying to convince me of your cause." Derek growls

"Derek, by helping me and by becoming my guardian, You can save the kidnapped parents." Jennifer replies

"I can't. I am no longer an Alpha." Derek says

"It does not matter. I just need to get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." Jennifer says

Derek looks around the room. He sees the twins and Kali on the floor dead.

"You don't need me since you killed three of the Alphas from the Alpha pack." Derek says

"Deucalion has Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless you are with me. The eclipse will mean 15 minutes when Deucalion is powerless. It is then I plan to finish him but, I need your help and I promise the kidnapped parents will live if you help me." Jennifer replies

"What if I don't want to help you. There is nothing you can do to get me to change my mind." Derek says

Jennifer looks at Alanna and goes to grab her. Alanna moves fast and grabs Jennifer's arm throwing her into a wall. Jennifer grabs Alanna by the hair and pulls her up and Derek goes to save her but, Jennifer pushes him back.

"I don't think so. If you want her to live you are going to help me." Jennifer said

"I would put me down before I cut your hand off." Alanna growls

Jennifer laughs and Alanna's eyes glow dark blue. She pulls down on Jennifer's arm and cuts deep into her arm. Jennifer screams out in pain and Alanna runs over to Derek.

"You stay here. I am going to help her. Anna, I can not lose you." Derek says as he kisses her forehead. Alanna whimpers at Derek as he leaves with Jennifer. Alanna growls and runs through the woods. She uses her connection she formed with Scott as a pup to find him. She needs to find Derek and kill Jennifer. Alanna can start to feel her power go but, keeps running. Alanna runs and howls into the night air and hopes that Scott and Derek hear it. Alanna smirks when her connection with Scott pulls her to the distillery. The close she gets, the stronger his scent becomes.  
Alanna arrives at the distillery and hides in the shadows. She covers up her scent like an alpha does which is a perk being a True Beta. Jennifer and Derek arrive a short time after. Alanna can see the surprised look in Scott's eyes as he sees Derek with Jennifer. Alanna knows that Scott has always looked up to Derek as an older brother. It breaks her heart as she sees what is happening in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks

"I am only trying to help." Derek answers

"Brother against brother, how very American." Deucalion says

Deucalion starts to transform into his wolf form. He tells Jennifer to explain why she needed to kill so many innocent people to have the power to go after him. Alanna covers her mouth as she watches Deucalion dispatch Derek from Jennifer. He then over powers her and tells Scott to kill her. Scott refuses an he roars loud that brings Scott to his knees and transforms. He then whispers something in Scott's ear. Jennifer tells Scott that killing her will not save the parents and Deucalion will make him kill all thoses he loves. Scott tells Deucalion that is an Alpha because he had not killed anyone and will not ever. That the pack will save the pack will save the parents. Deucalion drops Jennifer and goes to Scott and grabs his claws trying to force Scott to kill Jennifer. Scott tells Deucalion about he forgot that Gerard Argent told him that Deucalion can still see. Scott throws flashbang arrowheads on the ground and blinds Derek, Alanna, and Deaton. Alanna starts to see again the lunar eclipse happens and everyone that is a werewolf is human. Alanna curses under her breath as she can't wait any longer to help Derek. Alanna watches as Jennifer in her true form throws Scott away and he hits the wall. Alanna burns with hatred and wants to kill her right there. She watches Jennifer bash Deucaluon's head off the cement floor.

"Just wait, bitch. You will wish you never hurt my mate or pup." Alanna says under her breath

Alanna hears Derek playing up to Jennifer's victim mentality.

"Deucalion hasn't seen how she's suffered since he is unable to see her destroyed face." Derek says

Jennifer restores Deucalion's sight back. Alanna can see that Jennifer has weakened herself. Alanna knows that know is her time to strike. Jennifer urges Derek to kill Deucalion for her, Alanna heart jumps when she listens to what Derek says.

"My mother told me I was a predator but, I don't have to be a killer. Alanna makes me see the good in me and the reasons why she loves me and why I love her."

Jennifer becomes pissed off and starts to attack Derek. Alanna runs out and jumps on Jennifer's back and flips her over. Alanna stands over Derek and Jennifer comes at her only to be kicked in the stomach and fly backwards. Alanna starts to feel stronger as she watches the shadow pass over. Alanna's eyes start to glow dark blue and she is standing in her wolf form growling.

"You are going to wish you never messed around my family and hurt my pup and mate. I told you I don't play well with others." Alanna growls

She throws Jennifer into the wall and howls. Alanna walks towards Jennifer only to see she puts mountain ash around her.

"Since Derek will not help me. I am going to kill the parents and get all the power I need to kill Deucalion and the rest of you !" Jennifer shouts

"You really are stupid and do not know the meaning of a True Alpha or Beta. You do not know who you are messing with." Alanna growls

Alanna nodes her head towards Scott and they walk to the mountain ash line and apply pressure. The blue glow of the barrier's repelling force lights up Scott's and Alanna's face. Jennifer mocks them for their efforts. They push more pressure into and Jennifer starts to worry as she sees Scott's eyes change into a soild red and Alanna's eyes a dark soild blue. Also, that Scott and Alanna's hands were pushing through the barrier. They keep pushing until they are through the barrier. The released energy knocks Jennifer to the floor. Jennifer is astonish and Deucalion and Derek. Alanna smirks as she leans down and grabs Jennifer by the throat. Alanna growls and Scott takes her grib on Jennifer.

"I am an Alpha now and I demand you to stop the storm and let the parents go. If you don't I will kill you myself." Scott says

"I will kill her. She had done to much to my family. She hurt my pup and tried to sleep with my mate. Let me rip her apart," Alanna growls

"No, you do not need to sink that low. Anna, look at me." Derek says

Alanna slowly looks at Derek, still in wolf form. She just wants to end Jennifer but, she can feel the pull of her mate. Alanna kicks and cuts Jennifer before walking back over to Derek. He pulls her into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead. Deucalion walks closer to Jennifer

"I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes. It won't do anything to them." Deucalion says

He walks over and cuts Jennifer's throat open. Alanna nuzzles into Derek's chest. Scott calls Stiles and talks to him.

"You once a man of vision." Derek said as he looks at Deucalion  
Derek and Scott decide to let Deucalion go. In hopes he will be that man again. Deucalion walks away. Scott has his doubts about Deucalion.

"Deucalion doesn't stop his evil ways than having his eyesight back won't matter because you'll never see us coming." Scott warns

Scott looks over at Derek and Alanna. She is in human form now with her light blue eyes. He may be an Alpha but, he has Derek's help and his pack mother watching over him.

"Derek, take good care of my pack mother. In my eyes you will be an Alpha and her. She is very amazing girl and it is an honor to have her in my life. Deaton explained that she was a True Beta and she is very rare. I hope you will stick around because I would love to learn about why you are a pure bred werewolf, Alanna." Scott says

Alanna smiled at Scott as Derek picked her up bride style. Scott walked over to them and kissed Alanna on the forehead. "Good bye pack mom." Scott said as he ran off. Alanna had a tear roll down her cheek and Derek whipped it away. Derek kissed her gently and with passion. Derek carried Alanna outside with her snuggling up to his chest. Derek started to run back to the loft and midway, Alanna jumped out of his arms and started to run. It became a game of chase. Alanna swiftly ran in between trees. She jumped up into a tree branch and waited until, she saw Derek and started to run again.

"What am I going to get if I win?" Derek called out

"Whatever you want!" Alanna replied

She had a smirk on her face as she ran as fast as she could. Alanna did not want Derek to win and she decided to try her best. She was almost to the loft when she tripped and fell to the ground. Alanna sniffed the air and knew Derek was hot on her tail. Alanna got up and Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Alanna turned around and nuzzled his neck and kissed him.

"Wait here, I will be right back." Derek said

Derek ran into the loft and up to Cora's room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a dark red valet box. He careful put the box in his jean pocket and ran towards to the woods. Derek got to Alanna with a big smile on his face. He got down on one knee and Alanna smiled down at him. Derek pulled the box out of his packet and opened it. Inside the box, was a engagement ring with a dark blue stone with two light blue ones on each side on a silver band. Alanna covers her mouth and has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Alanna Haven, will you marry me and be my Anna forever?" Derek asked

"Yes, Derek Hale. I will be your Anna forever." Alanna replied

Alanna had tears coming down her cheeks and Derek hugged her. He swings her around and smiles. Derek was the happiest he had ever been and had his one true love and mate forever in his life. Alanna kissed him and Derek slid the ring on her figure. They walked back to the loft hand in hand.

Derek and Cora carried loaded bags to the vechile. Derek carried Alanna and his bags to the vechile. Alanna stood with her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm. She was wearing her leather jacket and had a lot on her mind. Derek had asked her to marry her and she accepted and now they were going to leave. Derek was not sure if they were going to come back or not and Alanna did not want to be with her pups. The pups she was talking about was Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. She really did not want to leave them and knew she had to be with her mate. Alanna climbed into her upgrade red Chevy Camaro and started up the car up, taking one last look of their home.


End file.
